Harry Potter & the Perils of Hermione Granger
by DH Shipper
Summary: IN PROGRESS. Hermione dreams of falling for Draco Malfoy, and becoming evil. Her instincts tell her it was a deam, but was it a dream or was it pure reality? A war brews, scandals arise, and tension causes some drastic decisions which could be fatal.
1. Chapter One

  
**Author's Note:** Anyone you know from the _real_ series I do not own. Ms. Rowling is the creator and owner of the beloved Harry Potter series which I have been reading over and over since day one. The plot and story is completely by me, so please don't take that part. The characters who are brand new, (I will write on my next disclaimer) or you do not recognize I probably made them up to go with the story. Thanks for reading! 

**Harry Potter & The Perils of Hermione Granger**

Chapter One : The Kidnapping

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" Harry Potter rolled over on his side, covering his head with a pillow. Whoever it was better leave me alone, I'm going back to sleep. "Harry! It's Hermione!! She's ... She's... She's gone!" Ginny Weasley shook his shoulder until she was panting. Ginny was now in her fourth year at Hogwarts and dating Seamus Finnigan. 

"What?!" Harry exclaimed, sitting up abruptly. His vision was foggy, and all he saw was a massive red blur. He reached for his black glasses on the night stand. "What do you mean Gin?" 

"I said what I meant. She's gone! No trace or anything." Ginny grabbed his hand and led him out the door pushing through the crowd outside the Fifth Year Girl's Dormitories. "See what I mean?" Ginny motioned towards the empty bed. Books that had appeared to be stacked ontop of her head board and night stand were now on scattered heaps. The window was open and a fresh breeze was blowing inside from the Quidditch Fields below. Birds chirped outside the window, as if everything was alright. 

"Harry! Harry! Did you hear the news?! Hermione's," Ron gasped. 

"Gone. I heard." Harry finished, still examining the scene. Professor McGonagall was poking through the bits and pieces of broken glass from the open window. Headmaster Dumbledore was scratching his chin in a thoughtful manner. 

"But why would anyone harm Hermione?" Ginny sobbed, pulling her shirt sleeve down to wipe away her tears and face. 

"I don't know, Gin. I don't know." Ron said shaking his head slowly. 

*** 

_Yes, she'll do just nicely. Afterall, knowing the hearts of young teenage boys who could not resist? Hermione Granger will lead me straight to Harry Potter. Potter will be the downfall of the world! Good job, Lucius and **Draco**._ They bowed - father and son alike sporting the same platinum blond hair. One generation to another. Death eater to death eater. 

"It is my pleasure my lord." Draco had a smirk on his face after he saw Hermione bound and tied down in a cell. 

"Leave me. I need time to ponder." Lord Voldemort waved his bony hand and dismissed Lucius and Draco. They left through the passageway leading toward the Main Hall. 

Hermione wore a scowl on her face. Lord Voldemort walked closer to her, reaching out to touch her cheek. 'Argh! It feels like an ice cube!' Hermione pulled her chin away, resisting his touch. 

"My sweet you cannot win. You are the perfect key to the world's undoing.. at the cost of Harry Potter!" Voldemort cackled sending echos bouncing off the walls. "I have no intention on harming you however, it is my duty to have you unharmed when Potter and your friends arrive to return you to _Hogwarts_." He spat on the ground before sauntering over to his candle-lit desk. He took out a quill, ink and parchment and began to write. 

*** 

_You have twenty-four hours to get Hermione from my care. I will release her unharmed at the cost of one thing - Harry and I will have a wizarding duel. My regards, Lord Voldemort (Tom Riddle) _

P.S. My dragon will remain with you until you make a decision. If you consent follow him to my dwellings. 

Professor Dumbledore put down the letter beginning to turn pale. "I refuse to let you do this!" Harry sat in one of the chairs opposite Dumbledore's desk. Ron sat in the other. 

"But Professor! Hermione's life is at stake!" Ron argued, turning pink at the ears. 

"That is true, but you shall not put your life at stake. I shall call for the Ministry." Professor Dumbledore sat down to write a letter. 

"No please, Professor! I will go, and have back-up!" Harry said, grabbing his quill. His face was flushed, and he was trembling. 

"Very well, Harry. But promise me one thing?" Harry looked up after staring at the ground for several seconds. He nodded. "Do come back in one piece." 

Harry grinned, and dashed out the door with Ron on his tail. 

*** 

"Well if it isn't Miss Mudblood." Draco Malfoy snickered as she gazed up at him with blood-shot eyes. She hadn't gotten sleep in days nor did she eat. "Potter hasn't come yet; I guess you don't mean that much to him afterall." 

"Malfoy, why can't we all get along?" Hermione asked weakly - eying the plate in his hand even though it did look like junk. 

"You're a mudblood, and I'm a pureblood." 

"Damn pride isn't it? Can't stand to be beaten in everything by one? Can't stand to not have a real caring family? Is that it? Is that what you hold against the world and me?!" 

"Hush!" Draco gripped her shoulders, she was breathing rapidly. "If You-Know-Who catches me with you in this condition, I will be killed!" 

"What gives?" Hermione looked annoyed, and motioned her head towards the plate of food. "Please?" 

"What? This food here is for me. Unless you beg for it." Draco said, indignatly. 

"Isn't this enough for you? Here I am in a body bind, and you still expect me to beg? _Please, Lord Malfoy spare some meat for a peasant such as I._" Hermione rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Is that good enough for you, My Lord?" 

"Done." Draco knelt before her ripping the meat into shreds, and gently placing it into her mouth like a mother bird would. Hermione savored the rich taste the meat brought to her. A certain strength filled her bones, and she looked back up at him gazing into his eyes for the first time since her kidnapping. 

"Thank you." Hermione whispered with a single tear rolling down her cheek as she said this. 'Harry where are you?' 

"What?" Draco asked questioningly. 

"Thank you." Hermione repeated, slightly louder. Draco stood up at the sound of footsteps echoing in the hallway leading to Lord Voldemort's room. 

"You're," Draco looked down at her. "welcome." He left with a blush on his pale cheeks. 

*** 

_It is midnight. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley have exactly twelve hours to get back Hermione or she will be executed by Draco Malfoy despite his protests in the name of humanity._ Lord Voldemort paced infront of the flickering green fireplace. Suddenly as if a thought struck him, he turned towards Hermione. 

"You must not mean much to Potter or Weasley." He drawled, circling her like a hungry tiger. "It shows because they are taking so long to arrive here." 

"I'm not going to give up my hope that Harry or Ron will come." 

"You mean Harry _and_ Ron. Harry must come in one way or another; the other one is of no use to me." Lord Voldemort sneered. His red eyes flickered with a mischevious glint in their pupils. 

"Why Harry?" 

"He has something I need, you silly girl. I will tell you no more since you know too much to spoil the plan." 'I shall resist the urge to use the memory modifying charm on her for I want her to remember everything at Potter's death.' 

*** 

"Harry do you happen to have a spare broom on you?" Ron asked gingerly, the thought of having to sit behind Harry and hold onto his waist was just _un-manly_. 'Please have one.. Please have one..' 

"No," Ron's shoulders sagged. "I think Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore may have one." The two left carrying only their wands with one hand free to hold their brooms. Harry (of course) brought his Firebolt which was bought by his Godfather - Sirius Black who was on the run currently from the Ministery of Magic. Sirius Black was framed by Peter Pettigrew also known as _Wormtail_. 

"Professor! Do you have a broom Ron could use?" Harry panted, tired from running from the Gryffindor tower to Professor Dumbledore's office on the opposite side of the Hogwarts castle. 

"Not a recent model, but I do have a broom." Professor Dumbledore turned around and walked to the far corner of the room where there was another door that led to a storage closet. Inside he flicked the light on with his wand, and proceeded to dig through the piles of junk that occupied the nooks and crannies. "This is what comes when I have been here for so long." At last he found an ancient broom with pine needles at the tip for the brush. The broom stick was next to nothing, and it had a wooden handle. 

Harry chuckled at Ron's wide-opened mouth. "He'll take it, Professor." 

"Wha-" Ron was hushed by Harry's hand. "Mmmm-" 

"Sorry, let me dust it for you." Professor Dumbledore took a hankerchief from the pocket of his robes and began to remove the excess dust in the handle and swiping the needles quickly. "There we go." He handed the broom to Ron. 

"Thanks Professor." Ron muttered, taking the broom sadly. 

"The pleasure is mine." Professor Dumbledore smiled, shooing them off quickly. "Go bring her home." The black bellied dragon flew off into the distance and Harry and Ron mounted their brooms and flew off into the dark starry night. 

*** 

"It's nice to see you too, Draco." Hermione said, trying her best to smile. 

"Yeah. So what's new?" Draco said, sitting down. 

"Well, I'm still away from Hogwarts. I'm curious, why are you here?" 

"I.. I.. I.." Draco stuttered, before turning around when someone stopped outside of the cell. 

"Draco! What ever are you doing?" Lucius Malfoy shook his head disapprovingly. "You are not to leave the door open so that the prisoner may escape. It is good that I found you at this moment. Get up. I need to talk to you." Draco got up and walked slowly to his father. 

'He has grace, charm, and poise. Plus killer looks. The only thing he doesn't have.. The only person he isn't like is _Harry_.' Hermione blushed, looking towards the ground. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and she hugged herself to preserve warmth. 

"Draco, do not allow her to escape. She is related to our Lord by Salazar Slytherin's blood. I still have to double check the bloodline. I drew blood from the mudblood (**A/N:** Hahaha.. I crack myself up. Lol) while she was sleeping. It 'twas a shame that she did not end up in Slytherin. She may be a bit resistant, however you must persuade her to see our point of view." Lucius whispered urgently, leaving Draco alone with Hermione. 

"What was that?" Hermione asked, forgetting their previous discussion. 

"Well it's about _you_." Draco admitted. 'What are you doing?! Being nice to a mudblood?!,' One side of his body shrieked. 'Well she does make your insides tingle with happiness right?' The other side replied. 

"What about me?" 

"Well you _and_ You-Know-Who." Draco said, moving his hands behind his head so he could lay down next to her. "Let's put it this way. Once You-Know-Who finds out who you are, he may not kill you. In fact, he'll spare your life." 

"Who am I that is so important to that monster?" 

"Shhh! Hermione, please! I don't want to kill.." 

"What?!" Hermione whispered loudly. 

"That's just it! I don't want to kill you. I'm your executer." Draco said meekly. "That is, unless Potter and Weasel get here." She shook her head in disbelief. "I know. If I could do anything to stop it I would. Honestly. I really like you Hermione. I never felt the courage to show it.. until now." 

"Really?" Hermione asked. 

"Really. Do you feel that way about me?" Draco summoned the courage to ask. 

"Yes." 

"Really?" Draco asked quizzically. 

"Really." 

Without thinking Draco leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. It was nothing like Hermione had ever felt from Harry. Harry's was either a forced kiss on the cheek, or an over-exaggerated make-out session. The kiss was soft and sweet, but it seemed to last for eternity. She opened her closed eyes to find a pair of grey eyes staring at her. "I'm .. I'm.." He stammered. 

"That's quite alright. I enjoyed it." She hinted leaning in for another when a bell rang in the distance. 

"Potter and Weasley are here. You stay here and try to keep warm." Draco dashed out of the room, locking the door behind him. Hermione sighed. 'I've fallen for the enemy. What ever would Harry say?' 

*** 

"Welcome Potter. Come in. Come in. I have awaited for you a long time, and according to my clock you are exactly on time as I predicted you would be. Have a seat by the fireplace, I'm sure you would gladly welcome the comfort of home." Lord Voldemort greeted his guests with an exaggerated friendliness. He gestured towards the two wooden chairs facing the fire. Harry and Ron sat down cautiously, surprised when no trap caught them. They wore a stunned expression on their faces. "I have no intention of hurting you.. _now_." 

There was a sound of struggling. Hermione was released from her bind, and while her punches and thrashing did nothing to hold her assaliants from forcing her onto an altar securing neck strap first. She punched one of the men who in turn drew their wand to her neck. "Move again and I'll kill yeh." He growled menacingly. She reluctantly lay still as they fastened her feet, wrist, and waist restraints. 

"Now you see Potter." He snapped his fingers and a glimmering dagger was revealed levitating above the altar. "Every time you make a wrong move the altar will move one step closer to the mudblood's death. Your moves are her own." Hermione struggled in her shackles as she tried to glance at Harry who was sweating nervously. 

"Fine then. A duel it shall be!" Harry proclaimed indignatly. 

"Very well. You may start as it shall be your last." 

"Fine!" Harry called as the duel began. 

*** 

"Albus, I'm getting worried. We haven't heard a word from them in a day. They could be anywhere! You-Know-Who could have enslaved them and will ransom for Harry, Ron, and Hermione's lives. What shall we do?" Professor McGonagall said, looking up and down the table at the many teachers over-seeing the meal. 

"I say that 'arry, 'mione , and Ron can take care of teh situation." Hagrid said, biting into a chicken drumstick. There was a stirring of mixed agreements and disagreements. "I mean how many times 'as 'arry been up against teh Dark One?" He asked, his mouth filled with chicken. 

Professor McGonagall winced at Hagrid's table manners. "Every year at Hogwarts, which would be four and one more. Then he had the incident with Lily and James..." Everyone bowed their heads in remembrance. Professor McGonagall wiped a tear away from her glasses. "Oh dear, this will make it the 6th time that the poor boy will have a meeting with You-Know-Who." 

"My dear Professors, why worry? Do call Tom Riddle by his name, or at least have the courtesy of saying _Voldemort_." Everyone flinched at this, and Professor Dumbledore chuckled before looking at the corn and beans. "Even I admit, we shouldn't have sent them out there without protection or backup." 

*** 

"What about the boy?" One voice asked glancing around nervously at the crowd at the Leaky Cauldron. They were wearing black cloaks, meeting discreetly in the corner of the room. 

"I can no longer protect him from the love that was destined to be. So they have seen it so shall it be." Another replied. 

"Poisidon, you must! You swore to protect him at all costs. We were banished to this Earth to protect them from the vile wicked curse that will fall upon them. You have seen the disturbing results. We can do this!" Trinity spoke in an urgent whisper. "If we do not save them from true love, Earth will fall into despair. They cannot be allowed to be together - _Draco and Hermione_." 

"Tis too late. We cannot do anything to stop it. The love flows through their veins." 

"Poisidon! I beg you! Spare the lives of these young and I swear upon my grave that you shall have your life back!" 

"Oh in old England, I daresay? I shan't live amongst _these_ common folk. Trinity, you have been blinded by God's merciful ways." Poisidon said sympathetically, yet in an arrogant way. 

"These mortals 'tis not all bad." 

"Tis not all bad? They are the ones who forced us to use the God-given powers. They are the whole cause of this tribulation that could have been easily avoided. Trinity, you have been blinded beyond all hope and despair. If it weren't for Draco and Hermione we wouldn't be in this foul wretched place in modern day England." 

"We could have been with Satan, and you would call that home. Not I! I shan't live amongst fire and hatred! I shall live in the heavens where I was to be." Trinity proclaimed. 

"Shut your mouth!" Poisidon snapped. 

"You talk like you belong here with mortals who you despise. Why not finish the task and be gone with it! Once they are no more Earth will be peaceful. Only few lives of mortal beings will be affected." 

"I go on to tell you their love with grow. Day by day. Hour by hour. Minute by minute. Every second together their love will grow as a rose blooms. I cannot tell you." Poisidon argued, smacking his hand on the table. 

"But if we shan't complete the task, 'tis doomsday for all mankind. _They_," Trinity shivered. She hugged her robe closer to her. "Will be released in their true forms rather than as just mortal beings. The Dark Lord and Lady will arise, brewing havoc and torture over the land. The only way is for the Heir of Godric Gryffindor to banish them to bodies sealing their fate until their love brings them together once more. It 'twill happen in next thousand years if not sooner." 

*** 

"_Expellimarus!_" Harry cried, a small beam of light grasping itself around Lord Voldemort's wand but the wand would not budge. 

"Pitiful! _Crucio!_" Voldemort rolled his red eyes. The altar rose a foot higher towards Hermione's death. Harry looked around in despair. He gritted his teeth in pain. Draco stood to the side of altar wincing as Harry tried his best to defeat the Dark Lord. 

"_Finite Incantatum!_" Harry screamed, seemingly throwing his full force into his disarming spell. 'Please work! Please work!' 

"Hahaha! Now Potter! Meet thy doom! _Avada Kedavra!_" Nothing happened. "_Avada Kedavra!_ Argh! You will pay for this Potter! You will pay!" Voldemort growled before smoke billowed from beneath his robes, and when it cleared he was no more. To everyone's astonishment no one was in the room that was once crowded with Death Eaters. All that remained was Hermione, tied down on an altar, Draco who was working to free Hermione, Ron, and Harry Potter who collasped at Voldemort's threats. 

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione screamed, trying to rip the leather restraints. "Let me out, Draco! Let me out!" She shouted hoarsly. 

Ron looked up in shock. "Hold still. I can't get you out if you're struggling. It won't do any good." Draco muttered, finally getting Hermione out. She ran over to Ron who was crouched over Harry's body. 

"Is he unconscious? Is he breathing? What happened?" Hermione asked, exasperatedly. From her view point all she could have seen was a dagger dangling above her, but now the dagger itself had vanished without piercing skin. 

"The last spell cast took it out of him." 

"You mean he's..." Hermione asked uncertainly. Draco was standing above them surveying the scene. 

"No. He'll be fine as soon as we get him back." Ron said, looking over to the once-flickering fireplace where their brooms were propped up against the stone walls. "The only problem is that there are only two brooms. Hermione, you'll have to double up since I will certainly not be with that.. that.. bloody Slytherin." 

"Fine. You take Harry, Ron. I'll go with Dra- Malfoy..." Hermione looked over quickly at Draco. It hurt to say his last name in vain, but she tried to tell him.. Suddenly she didn't seem so sure about him. 'He's a Slytherin. You're a Gryffindor. It's forbidden! It's dispised! It's ... It's... Oh bloody hell.' Hermione frowned as she thought about it. She looked at Ron who arched an eyebrow at her in his own arrogance. 

"Be that way." They left the ruins of Lord Voldemort's castle and headed home for Hogwarts. For Hermione it was like coming back to life from Hell to Heavan. 

*** 

**Author's Note:** So how was that for chapter one? Please review and tell me how I'm doing. Give an author a smile - review please ;) 

**Summary-** Draco and Hermione get a little closer. Ron tends to Harry on the flight back. A new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher double (one returning, one new for the first time). A little more smooching. Harry gets a threatening letter, but on the good side someone has a crush on him. Who are Trinity and Poisidon?? What do they have to do with this story? Find out in the next Chapter of 'Harry Potter & The Perils of Hermione Granger'. 

D/H Shipper

  



	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note**- Thank you to everyone who sent in a review for the last chapter ;) I really appreciated it. Trinity and Poisidon belong to me. The rest of the characters are Ms. Rowlings. However - new characters may arise at any point in the story. Read and review at the bottom. 

**Minor Note**- There's a minor reference set in the plot to a movie some time ago with Leonardo DiCaprio (Can anyone besides me think he'd be a damn hott Draco Malfoy *in the future*?) and Claire Danes out many years back. Perhaps you'll get this ;) 

**Harry Potter & the Perils of Hermione Granger**

Chapter Two - Oh So Fateful

Hermione awoke to find herself in the Hospital Wing. Of the four Hogwarts students that had been at Lord Voldemort's castle, only Ron and Draco were well enough to walk about. "Well! You're awake! It's about time. I was starting to get worried." Hermione looked at the calendar. It had been October 28th when she had been rescued. 'Good Lord! I've been asleep for two days!' The Daily Prophet of October 30th read **'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Escapes - Ministry of Magic to be Blamed**' _by Rita Skeeter_. She rolled her eyes. Rita Skeeter had gotten out of serving her punishment, by threatening to write an article about the judge for the Daily Prophet's gossip column. Little did Hermione see the bold heading below - **Muggle Attack - You-Know-Who is to Blame**. 

Tonight was the day of the Dance held in honor of Halloween. For Harry it was in honor of his deceased parents - Lily and James Potter. She slowly got out of bed, a tinge of pain in her legs reminded her that she was not completely well. She walked over to a chair in the corner of the room and stared out the window. "Mione?" Hermione turned around to see Draco Malfoy cautiously approaching her from behind. 

"Hi Draco," He greeted her with a sweet kiss on the cheek. "What brings you to the Hospital Wing?" 

"_You_." Draco said, whispering. 

"What do you mean?" 

"They'll be coming after you soon. _Believe_ me. I know my father well after living my whole life as a lie. Lying to everyone." Draco whispered. 

"They couldn't get me here, not with Professor Dumbledore guarding. He's one of the most powerful wizards alive!" Hermione said, suddenly cheerful. 

"Ahem.." A sudden noise from Harry's bed made them turn their heads. "Good morning everyone. Glad to see everyone's nice and refreshed." Harry said, rather too bashfully. 

"I'll see you later, Her- Granger." Draco winced at his last words and left the Hospital Wing shaking his head. 

"Harry, do you have a date for the Halloween Dance this year?" Harry shook his head no. 

"I've been so busy trying to get you back, I got caught up in it and I'm dateless. I'll bet that Malfoy asked you.." Harry said, with a little bit of resentment in his voice. 

"No Harry, he didn't ask me." 

"Want to go to the dance with me Hermione??" Harry asked, jumping out of bed. 

"Sure!" Hermione grinned. 'A fine mess you've gotten yourself into.' 

*** 

"I've managed to stall them off a bit longer. My magic won't last more than four hours. It should give us ample time to get a scheme in our minds, Poisidon." Trinity said brushing back her aged-grey hair. Her blue eyes were as bright as the sky during the day. In fact, she looked _almost_ blind. 

"Draco and Hermione can't be allowed together. They'll bring havoc upon the land. Though their intentions are well now, we must not take any chances of them turning to the Dark Arts. The Heir of Slytherin and the Heir of Ravenclaw must not come to power as their ancestors did." Poisidon paused as a wizard sauntered by. "What was never before known to mankind was that Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin were both lovers in the day. Rowena helped bring Salazar to power, and they resorted to the Dark Arts killing Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor." 

"As their love grew, so did their thirst for world conquest. It was said that the Heir of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor will arise to destroy the other heirs and return freedom, prosperity, and save the world. Though we know not who the heirs are we must, Trinity. We must for the sake of the world." He squinted his green eyes at her. His hair was a pale blond, almost white. 

"That must never happen." Trinity affirmed. 

"Never." Poisidon repeated. "'Tis true they should never be one couple. Thou are smart as to disrupt the future. But thou are stupid to remember they shall start to regain their gifts _now_." 

*** 

_Harry Potter-_

_Stay away from Hermione Granger, or you shall put your life in danger as well as hers. We will meet again. You have my solemn vow upon that. Until we meet again._

*** 

Harry crumpled up the note discarding it into the flames of the Gryffindor Common Room. 'What do I have to do with Hermione and Lord Voldemort? Wait! What does Hermione have to do with Voldemort?' Harry rubbed his chin as he pondered, gazing into the fireplace. 'I guess I'll never know.' 

"Hey Harry!" Hermione sat down on the couch next to him. "Are you going to Defense Against the Dark Arts? If you are, I need to talk to you." 

"Yeah. I wonder who the teacher is." He muttered before picking up his books. They left the Common Room together with Ron. "So what did you need to talk about, Herm? It doesn't have anything to do with Malfoy because I can't stand that git and if you ask me, I'll-" Hermione put her hand up. 

"No. I _know_ you've been wondering why Voldemort kidnapped me instead of using the equal oppotunity of you." 'Wait. How'd you get that thought? This is getting _freaky_.' 

"How'd you know that?" Harry asked, suprised. Ron poked his head in between theirs trying to get a better position to hear their conversation which was in hurried whispers. 

"I don't know!" Hermione said, exasperated. "Let me just answer it. I'm.. Well.. Umm.. Let's see." 

"Just get it over with!" Ron said, irritatedly. 

"Fine, but don't spazz out. Okay?" They nodded their heads and Hermione proceeded. "Well, I overhead a conversation with Malfoy and his father that I was related to You-Know-Who by Salazar Slytherin's blood." 

Ron's face turned pale. Harry just stopped walking and goggled at her. "What? I told you this would happen. It would have been better if I never told you!" Hermione stormed off, leaving Ron and Harry staring at each other in awe. 

_Dear Draco- _

Something big is coming. Be prepared. About the dance, I am going with Harry. Can't make it seem too obvious, but you mean a lot to me. 

Hermione passed the note to Draco as they entered the classroom. "Hermione! Wait!" Hermione turned around to see Ron and Harry dash into the room and grasped her shoulders with one hand each, steering her towards the back of the room. She looked back at Draco who rolled his eyes. 'Figures.' 

"Welcome class!" 'Wait a second! I know that voice!' Harry sat down to spot who was at the blackboard was none other than - 

*** 

(This was going to be the end of chapter two, but I couldn't end it here. It was just too simple.) 

_Sirius Black_ and _Remus Lupin_. "I'm Professor Sirius Black." Sirius said, his voice rough and grating. "I'm one of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers." 

Remus stood next to Sirius. "I'm Professor Remus Lupin, most of you know me from your 3rd year." He looked around the classroom, where there was a twinkle in the Gryffindor's eyes. "We're your teachers for this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts, and hopefully throughout your years at Hogwarts." There were groans from the Slytherins. 

"We'll be studing extensively on how to defend yourself from many of the monsterous beasts you may encounter on your travels." Harry chuckled. _He'd need a big dosage of this_. "Hopefully we'll be more intellectual than that Ding-bat, Gilderoy Lockhart." More chuckles were heard throughout the room. "Now as.." A sudden rap at the door announced Argus Filch's presence, and the room fell silent except for people elbowing each other to hush up. 

"Hello there, Argus! How are you? What can I help you with?" Professor Lupin winked at the class before extending his hand. Argus gripped it firmly before jumping up and down. 

"Why- ouch! Ouch! Lupin! You.. You..!" He examined his numb hand. "What did you do?" He asked wearily after giving up on what to call Professor Lupin. Sirius Black stood in the corner watching the class with a bemused smirk on his face. In fact, he looked like a more mysterious elder related to Draco Malfoy. In the other hand, which had not been burnt, Argus Filch held out a piece of parchment which Professor Lupin cautiously opened. 

"Class, excuse me for a second." He read the paper silently to himself, rolling it back up when he had finished. "Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger, I would like to see you for a minute." There were various smooching sounds and hooting from around the room. Hermione blushed deeply when she looked up at Draco. 

"Yes, Professor?" Hermione asked. 

'Remus is still the superior, I'm just here for the laughs, and to help protect a certain someone..' Sirius snapped at Crabbe and Goyle to quit touching each other _inappropriatly_. 

"The headmaster would like to see you two." 

*** 

_Later inside Albus Dumbledore's office_... 

"Yes, Headmaster?" Hermione asked nervously as she sat down in a red velvet chair. Draco sat beside her on the green velvet chair. 

"It has been brought to my attention that Mr. Malfoy here was seeing you during your time in _captivity_." Professor Dumbledore said, not using the term kidnapping which he thought it would be too cruel to say after all she'd been through. 

"Yes. It's true." Hermione said quietly. 'Why are you all of a sudden quiet before your favorite teacher - besides McGonagall?' Hermione shook the thought from her head. 

"Professor, what is this about?" Draco asked. 

"It's about a certain blood test that _your_ father conducted on Hermione while she was under your _care_." Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Why can't he just use the word kidnap.' 

"We believe that.." Hermione shook her head as a certain dizziness overcame her senses. "You" _He will come.. Come to get Harry.._ "Miss Granger?" She gripped the hand-rests on her chair rocking back and forth unstabily. "Draco..help..Pomfrey.." Hermione's eyes closed and she collasped forward, hitting her head on Professor Dumbledore's desk as she slumped the floor unconciously. 

*** 

"I told Harry and Ron this afternoon. They weren't exactly happy that it had occured near Mr. Malfoy here." Professor Dumbledore whispered. Draco sat next to Hermione's bed holding her hand. 

"Everything'll be alright, Herm. I promise." He whispered, so quietly that he hadn't been sure that he'd even said it. "Nothing will happen, as long as you 

Her eyes opened slowly. She gripped his hand so hard that her hand turned white. "Help.. Harry.. Now!" She choked, gasping for air. "Go!" Draco backed away in fright, her babbling was like gibberish and Professor Dumbledore accompanied by Madame Pomfrey walked over. "He's taking over! Must stop.. Must stop.. Must stop.." She choked before falling against the pillows. The heart monitor came to a rest as it went dead. 

Draco looked upon her peaceful face as he dashed off to the Gryffindor Tower. 

*** 

"Longbottom! Where is .. Where is Harry?" Draco panted as he pushed his way into the Common Room. 

"Wait you can't go in there! It's for Gryf-" Neville shouted after him. 

"I'm aware of that, Longbottom!" Draco snapped back as he ran to the stairs. He followed the boys sign up the spiral stairs. Time seemed to slow, as he bounded up the stairs glancing up while running. A door slammed on the fifth floor. _Potter!_

Despite Draco being a Slytherin, supposedly the lowest slimeball Hogwarts has ever seen, Draco couldn't believe he was doing this for his arch enemy. 'Potter better be happy about this! Oooff!' He tripped while he was looking upwards, as he struggled to his feet he heard a shriek that sounded more feminine than masculine. 'Oh great. Potter's maturing. Just my luck.' He continued bounding up the stairs two at a time, and finally got to the Gryffindor Fifth Year's dormitory where he found the door blasted open. 

*** 

Harry entered his dormitory room where Hedwig was waiting for him on her perch. He'd skipped Quidditch Practice because of Hermione's condition, and not only that, but his fear of what would happen. Threats were becoming a common thing. Yesterday there was one everywhere he turned. A letter was attached to her left claw and she cawed merrily as she saw Harry enter. "What is it now, Hedwig?" He unhooked the letter keeping a careful eye on her. He unraveled the parchment, not noticing Hedwig swoop out the window towards the owlry. "Should I open this? Or should I not?" He thought out loud. 

Recently since Voldemort had vanished into thin air losing himself in existance Harry had been cautious of his every move. He knew somehow it would be him next. He slowly opened the parchment holding his breath. 

_Harry- _

I've been thinking about you every day since the day I met you. Perhaps we could meet someday in the Astronomy Tower. Say tonight at 10 O'Clock sharp. Tell no one, but trust me enough that I am not you-know-who. 

He chuckled humorously and sighed, relief flooding his nerves. He'd been scared over nothing. Suddenly the door slammed, and a growling was heard in the room. He'd heard Ron mumble, hidden within the curtains of his four poster bed "That Can't Be Good." Slowly Harry turned around... 

*** 

"Harry! My master bids you adiu! Crucio!" Harry turned pale to see who was pointing at him with a wand. _Colin Creevy!_

"NOOOO!!!" Draco screamed, forgetting about the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Only thinking about his love - Hermione Granger. He threw himself on Colin, but it was too late. The curse had hit Harry in the chest, repelling him backwards through the window. Glass shattered everywhere. 

"Harry!! No!" Ron screamed throwing himself through the curtains, ripping them in the process. Draco was still pinning Colin down. He looked out the window, collasping at what he saw. 

*** 

"Poisidon, the prophecy is coming true. Their love grows, as a rose blooms. One day the rose will sprout thorns, the amount growing by day and night until it is fully bloomed." Trinity said, closing her eyes. 

"Draco is enchanted by her beauty. Hermione is for his charm. What can break these two apart? 'Tis a powerful magic." Poisidon said, as he got a drink from the Leaky Cauldron. "We might 'tis well use the art of Black Magic." 

"No! That is forbidden! You know it Poisidon! Don't!" Trinity begged. "Do not use it. Twas one hundred year penalty last time, now t'would surely double! I shan't stay like this forever!" 

"We shall see. Heaven forbid it goes worse, we shall be forced too. The Circle will understand.." Poisidon stood up, sweeping his cloak around him and disappeared into Muggle London. 

*** 

"Harry! Are you alright?" Ron shouted out the window. He was clinging onto Cho Chang's Firebolt. "I'll go get Dumbledore!" 

"Thank you, Ron." Cho smiled as she looked down at Harry. She flew to the ground slowly, as to avoid knocking Harry off the broom. "You were lucky I was around because of the screaming." Harry gritted his teeth, trying to grin. 

On the ground, Cho told her side of the story. "Well, I heard screaming up in the Gryffindor Rooms." Cho told the story like she'd been there. Harry looked guiltily at Ron, who glared at him. A Slytherin who'd been trying to save Harry was alright. But a _Ravenclaw_ on Mission Make-Out was just too much! "So I was going to check out what was going on.." Cho said, fluttering her eyelashes in a disgusting fashion towards Harry. 

'Is it just me or did Cho get her hands on too much alcohol?' Ron thought. There was a Ravenclaw Party yesterday in the Common Rooms, or so Professor Lupin had told them. 

*** 

_Harry Potter will not get away next time!_

"My Lord," Lucius Malfoy bowed before the Dark Lord. "I have discovered something about the mudblood that you will not believe." 

"Enlighten me, Lucius." 

"The girl is of your kin, My Lord. By Salazar Slytherin's blood." 

"How can this be?! Disgrace upon Slytherin!" 

"I don't know, My Lord. But it is told in her blood." 

"An outrage! But useful. Bring her to me, alive and unharmed." 

"My son will handle that. I shall see to it, My Lord." 

*** 

**Author's Note-** Thanks for reading! Bring a smile to an author's heart - review please ;) 

**Summary-** Why are Lupin & Black at school? Is it just because of Harry.. or is it something else? Will Lord Voldemort, Lucius, and Draco get their hands on Hermione? Draco & Hermione have a little 'quality' time. Is Draco a bad guy? What do Trinity and Poisidon mean by "The Circle" and whatever do they want with Hermione and Draco? All this and more in Chapter Three! 

Thank you for reviewing my story ! It means so much to me that I know that some people like this story. "They like me! They really like me!" (lol) 

**Amanda**- Thank you so much for your support. I'm working on it, but perhaps you should take a shot at writing. Like Ms. M says - "Writing is your thought on paper." 

**The Cat**- Lol. I'll try to keep it (in my heart as D/H) but it may switch back and forth just for the heck of it. Lol. Depends. ;) Thanks! 

**Landry Anne**- Thanks for the review! 

**Birdie**- Yeah.. I am going to make the next part a sort of make-out, but not into great detail. Lol. But I'll be sure to put your name there ;) 

**Juliet**- Yeah! DRACO FOREVER BAYBEE! :) Lol. 

**Indiana Jones**- Thanx for the review! 

**Dark Crystal**- Really? lol. 

**Claire de loon**- Yep same here. I luv D/H, but think H/H works as well ;) 

**Rachel**- I love the review! Simplistic yet honest. Hehe. ;) Thank you for reviewing! 

**Katie-** I hurried as much as I could *pants with a wink*. Hope ya liked it. 

**Shannon**- Thanks! That really brough a smile to my glum day! 

**Holly**- Hmm.. This is long? Wow. I never realized that.. 

**Dreamer**- Perhaps I shall look at your fic. I never knew that you had Mercury and Gold story. I'll read it. But I didn't know that you had Hermione being related to Voldemort.. Wow! Isn't that freaky, honestly I didn't know you had a story like that. :) Thanks for telling me. Poisidon is the God of the Ocean, but his name (and natural temper) is used in this fic. ;) 

**Mauraders**- Hehe. D/H forever ;) 

**Dark Angel**- Okay.. Lol. I'm a little blonde. Wicked was used in a good way right? lol. Just kiddin. Thanks for reviewing. 

**RackeltheRacoon**- Thank yas ;) 

**Raelene**- Thanks ;) This chapter is for ya! 

**Harriettrotter**- Lol. I may disagree half/half with Hermione and Harry always sucking. I agree with it being a tad unrealistic, but then again there's Harry's world. Lol. 

**Laingirl**- Hehe. My oh my. This is getting interesting. I wonder whatever I shall do. ;) 

**Lunar Bard-** Thanks for the compliment! 

**Ally Mclean-** I luv the last name.. Are you a fan of BSB - AJ McLean? 

**Princess Hermione Oragona**- Hehe. Reminds me of another couple I should mix together.. 

**Penguin Power-** Thanks for the first review, and for encouragement!


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note**- Welcome to Chapter Three! I own Trinity, Poisidon, and 'The Circle'. The rest of the characters belong to Ms. Rowling. Besides characters, I own the plot. 

**Last Chapter**- Hermione collaspes after a brief meeting with Dumbledore in Draco's presence. Meanwhile, Harry is attacked by Colin Creevy who has gone delirious. 2 Strangers talk about killing the two young lovers, and there's angst in this chapter!! Not to mention a passionate make-out session by our main couple.. thanks for the idea **Birdie!**

**

Harry Potter & The Perils of Hermione Granger

**

Chapter Three - Hate & Love

_Dear Miss Granger_- 

_I, Cornelius Fudge regretfully inform you that On October Thirty-first at Eleven O'Clock, Mr. and Mrs. George Granger were killed in an attack by you-know-who. My sincerest apologies.   
  
**Cornelius P. Fudge**   
Minister of Magic_

Hermione was blinded by her tears. Not yet two days after nearly dying, her parents had been killed by Lord Voldemort. A surge of emotions ranging from despair to vile hatred rushed through her and she threw the letter into the trash with vain. Suddenly realizing what she did, she walked over and recovered the piece of parchment. 

"Mom.. Dad.. Why?! God dammit! Why?!" She choked, over whelmed with tears. She had run to a deserted classroom on the third floor. _Silence_. "I never got to say goodbye.. I'll never see them again." She mumbled, flipping her tear-drenched hair over her head. The sounds of a flute floated through the door, its low melancholy tune brought a chill up her back. The tune - infact - reminded her of her _mother!_

"Hermione?! Hermione?!" Draco shouted, while wandering the halls. Hermione knew that she had taken the time to skip at least first through third periods. "Where are you? Sheesh! Who ever thought you could hide such a pretty face?!" 

"_Draco_ I'm in here." Hermione said softly. "Over here." 

"What?!" Draco shouted back, turning around and slowly opening the door. A block of light colored her pale face. Her eyes were red with tears and she averted her eyes away from his concerned gray eyes. "Hermione, what happened? McGonagall and Dumbledore are looking for you? Potter and Weasel are going estatic about your location." 

"Read this..." Hermione gave him the ripped, torn, and crumpled piece of parchment. She sat there, her knees pulled up to her chest, rocking back and forth. 'She looks like she's gone mental.' Her warm brown eyes melted to no expression on her face, except pain, resentment, and a long-lost desire. 

Draco looked up at her after reading the notice. "I'm.. I'm so sorry.." Draco sat next to her and held her. Suddenly a craving, a desire over-came Hermione. She grabbed him close and kissed him. A fierce kiss that was forced. "Hermione.. Stop.. Isn't.. Going.. to .. help.." Draco gasped between kisses. After Hermione's craving had been settled, the slow passionate kisses came. She straddled him, fully dressed, and kissed him. He kissed back, pulling her closer and stroking her hair. Her hands ran up and down his back. 

She rested her head on his chest panting. "I love you, Draco." She whispered, and she lasped into a deep sleep. 

*** 

"I found her," Draco said. "And she's quite fine. Though I doubt she'll come around soon. She's had the shock of loosing her parents." Harry nodded his head knowingly. Though he was only a baby when his parents had been killed by Lord Voldemort, he had always felt the pain and resentment as if he knew them as best friends. 

"Oh my gosh!" Ginny whispered, her mouth hanging wide open, which Ron had to close for her. "Ron! Stop it! Don't baby me around just because I'm only a fourth year and you're a fifth year." 

"Maybe we should leave, she needs her sleep. We'll be here for her in the morning." 

*** 

"Lucius, how can this be? She is a mudblood; I am a pureblood!" Lord Voldemort asked, outraged. 

"It seems that Hermione Granger is not who she is. A long time ago in the time of the dragons and noble knights, there were two most powerful warlocks - a sorcerer and a sorceress. The sorceress had dark brown hair, and reddish eyes. The sorcerer had grey eyes and black hair. Their love caused them to turn against all who opposed their relationship, which was known throughout the kingdom. He was a noblemen and she was a peasant. Their undying love grew, until they could not stand it. They rought havoc to the realm, until two defenders put an end to their rule. It was said that they were reborn into the future, having no knowledge of their previous lives. A word of caution was added to this tale, if the two lovers were to gather together once more, their love would destory the Earth and all mankind." 

Lord Voldemort smiled a toothy grin. "We shall bring them together. Are you positive that Draco and the- Er.. Hermione are the couple from so long ago?" 

"Positive, my Lord." 

"Very well. We shall do the bidding for them." 

*** 

In the Leaky Cauldron, Trinity bolted upright from a peaceful sleep. "Poisidon! Trouble is brewing!" 

"Shut up you old hag! 'Tis not the time to talk about this matter!" Poisidon rolled over on his face, and pulled the pillow over his head. "Now look what you did! I can't sleep now!" He threw the pillow at her irritably. 

"But they are bringing Hermione and Draco together!" 

"WHAT?!" Poisidon roared. 

"'Tis what I said. Now it comes true." 

*** 

Hermione woke up and rubbed her eyes. Her back ached from sleeping on the floor, and she looked up into the eyes of _Draco Malfoy_. Suddenly she realized what had happened the previous night. Emotions over came her - warm kisses, tender touching, and embraces. "Good morning, Draco." 

"Good morning to you, Hermione." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, but she looked away. "Is here something wrong?" 

"It's not you, Draco. There's something I don't like about this.. I mean.. A few weeks ago we were Hermione Granger von Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy von Slytherin. I feel like this wasn't meant to be, but I can't resist it." Draco sat against the wall next to Hermione. 

"We are meant to be." He took her hand, and kissed it. "I promise you." 

"Hermione?!" Harry screamed, opening the door. "Oh there you are I-" He frowned as he saw Draco holding her hand. "Er- Dumbledore is looking for you. Let's go." He glared at Draco as he took Hermione's hand helping her to her feet. "Come on! Let's go." Harry urged, Hermione turned away. 

"Harry.. I can do this by myself." Hermione left the room closing the door behind her. 

"Malfoy, I don't know what you've done but you're going to pay for this!" Harry growled. He drew his wand and glanced around at the empty class room. "You tell me what you did to her. Now, Malfoy.. or there's a chance that one of us won't make it out of this room alive." 

"Potter! I demand that you let me out of this room!" Draco demanded, withdrawing his own wand in means of self-defense. "I didn't do anything to Hermion- Mudblood! Honest! Scouts honor!" 

"How would you ever know about being a Boy Scout, Malfoy?" Harry asked angrily. 

Dudley had gotten Vernon Dursley to enroll him in the Boy Scouts. Though the counsler had been skeptical of his size, Dudley had tried and failed. Every task had been bribed by Vernon for the sake of Dudley. When he finally came time to show off his stuff at a camp, that Harry had been forced along into, Dudley burnt approximatly one-half of the tents down. 

"Oh I heard one of the Hufflepuffs saying it. I thought it'd be cool. But kindly let me out of the room, Potter before I am forced to use the extensive Dark Arts knowledge." Draco threatened, raising his wand menacingly. 

"One more question, Malfoy." Harry said, calming down. "Why Hermione?" 

"That's something even _I_ don't know, Potter. But I like it and that's the way it's going to be." Draco pushed past Harry's outstretched arm and exited the classroom leaving Harry alone to ponder. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note:** Anyone you kow from the real Harry Potter series belongs to Ms. JK Rowling. I own the rest and the story plot. The last chapter was dreadfully short and this one is dreadfully long. I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written for anything! Wow! Kewlio! I don't know how many chapters there will be in this series, but hopefully I'll be able to continue on to Year 6. 

**Harry Potter & The Perils of Hermione Granger**   
_Chapter Four : Sympathy, Sorrow and Regret_

"Miss Granger, my deepest condolences go with you as this is a hard time for you." Professor Dumbledore looked down at Hermione with sympathy and a smile. "I shall excuse your presence in classes, unless you would rather be with your fellow classmates during this period." Hermione nodded her head. "You are dismissed." 

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione murmered before standing up and opening the door. He watched her close the door behind her, a shadow disappearing into the halls of Hogwarts. "Why me?" Hermione moaned, clutching her books to her chest. Atop the pile of two or three books was a green bound book with Hermione Granger written in golden cursive. This was dismal compared to the amount she used to carry around Hogwarts. Sometimes the pile would go above her head so that Harry and Ron would have to take posts in front and behind her. 

"It's your family, Mudblood." Pansy Parkinson stepped out of the shadows. "It's because of you that they're dead. It's all your fault." 

Hermione's heart stopped beating for a second, and she inhaled a sharp breath. "Pansy, what do you have to do with this?" She looked cautiously as the girl continued to circled Hermione. "There's something that you're not going to tell me right?" Hermione rolled her eyes as she balanced her books on her hip and arched her eyebrow. 

"I think I've already told too much." Pansy flicked a piece of her hair of her face and swung her ponytail before turning to leave. Hermione blushed a red of passionate hatred and grabbed Pansy by the upper-arm and swung her aroung. "Mudblood! Get your God-ridden hands off of me!" 

"I don't think so Pansy!" Hermione growled, drawing her wand. "If I have to get the answers, I'll do it myself." Pansy shrunk back in fear as Hermione changed from an innocent girl to a girl who meant business. 

"Fine! Fine! I'll tell you what I know!" Pansy said, her voice filled with uncertainty. "You are related to You-Know-Who by Salazar Slytherin's secret affair. You aren't who you are, Mudblood. You're actually a powerful dark lordess who was sealed away in another body." 

"Draco was your past husband, who reigned with you in your rule. That's what sickens me, Mudblood. That someone of _your_ kind can come in and take _my_ Draco away from me! You-Know-Who plans to get you two to marry, and have children. No matter what stands in the way. You'll be as evil as can be and conquer all that come in your path. Even Potter! You'll be his undoing!" Pansy sneered before she shoved Hermione off of her roughly. "I'm leaving. See you in your true colors, Mudblood." 

Hermione looked at her hands. She stroked her palm gently tracing the lines on the surface. 'This is who I am, isn't it? I'm not some wicked sorceress who's an evil witch. I can't be.. Can I? It's so complicated that even I don't have an explanation for all this misfortune. Can it truely be true?' 

Hermione uttered the password to the Gryffindor Common Room and the Fat Lady took out a hankie and blew her nose in it. She stalked over to an avaliable couch and took out her diary. "Well.. I guess here begins the saga of Hermione Granger, relative of.." Hermione shuddered as she realized that she couldn't mention it in _public_ or people would be afraid of her. 

*** 

Dear Diary, 

Well this begins the saga of myself, Hermione Granger in her studies at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft. No one knows my secret, but alas Pansy Parkinson knows and she'll tell the whole school if her father weren't so deeply involved in the Dark Arts. Draco knows, but he's my 'husband' as Pansy says. How can I believe Pansy? She's so mean, and she's a failure at telling the truth. If she really does love Draco, then why say he is my past husband? 

I'm confused to tell you the truth. I love him and nothing will ever change that, but how can the Slytherin I've always despised up until now be my husband? It's not logical. It doesn't make sense. It's driving me crazy! I have no consolence from Harry, Ron, or Ginny as they are currently in love with one another. Ginny has Harry, visa versa. Ron has Pavarti. I have _Draco_ if that counts for anything. 

Not to be mean or anything. Maybe I am become the evil witch that Pansy was speaking of. Maybe I can try to stop this change. This becoming inhuman that somehow I could sense was coming. No matter how I try, there will always be evil within. I know it and so does Draco. Does Professor Dumbledore know? I dare not ask, as he is so wise about these things that I cannot bear to ask him such questions. It will ruin my reputation about Hogwarts since Peeves is known to drift in upon a couple of past conversations. 

Well perhaps something will come up. I've go to go. I shall write later when I'm not being surrounded by people. 

*** 

Hermione closed her diary abruptly as Harry and Ron walked into the Common Room. Harry was holding Ginny close on her waist, with Ginny grinning with glee. Ron was giving Pavarti little kisses on the nose. 'This is making me sick!' Hermione thought, rolling her eyes slightly. They'd come in after Quidditch Practice as Ron was now on the team. 'You're supposed to be their friend? They'd leave you to rot if it weren't for.. for..' Hermione's eyes glinted with a sudden surge of anger and she picked up her books and ran up the stairs, her eyes knitted together. 

Harry looked up to see Hermione running up the stairs. He let go of Ginny and dashed upstairs following her to the Fifth Year Girls Dormitories. "Hermione! Wait Up! I've-" He came in time to have the door slammed in his face. "Geez! What's on your case? Come on! Let me in!" He knocked on the door. A muffled voice came from within. 

"Go away, Potter!" 

"What's your problem? We're best friends! Come on tell me what's wrong!" Harry pleaded, stunned with Hermione's sudden mood swing. 

"I said go away! Did you hear me!" 

"What if I refuse to?" Harry said, indignantly. 

"Don't make me come out there like this!" 

"What are you going to do to me, Herm?" 

"I'm warning you, Harr-" Hermione faultered for a second, as if she was trying to be polite. "Potter!" Unable to withdraw her hatred, she opened her palms. Suddenly there was a bolt of lightning and the rumble of thunder, and the door was no more. Harry was able to dive aside of the flying door. Hermione crumpled to her knees, drawing her hands to her mouth. 

Harry entered the room, as there was the sound of people coming up the stairs. "Herm..." He reached out to touch her. 

"No! Don't touch me!" She withdrew sharply from his touch. "I'm.. not me." She replied plainly. "Please.. Leave me alone." 

"You really have to see Professor Dumbledore." Harry insisted. Ginny poked her head in with Ron. "Come on, Herm. There's something fishy here, and it isn't seafood." 

"What happened to the door?" Ron asked, puzzled. 

"Something powerful must have hit it." Ginny muttered, before starting towards Hermione. Harry blocked her way. 

"You can't see her. She isn't well." 

"But-" Ginny was interrupted by Hermione's sobs. 

"I've got to get her to Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore." 

"This is freaky!" 

"Ron! Get over here!" 

"I don't want to get shocked! I'll end up like that door!" He motioned to the door that had black charred edges. Harry glared at him. "But I guess I'll help." 

*** 

Draco sighed as he glanced over at Crabbe and Goyle snoring in their own beds. He had finished writing his Potions and Transfiguration essays and some History of Magic homework. 

A thought struck him and he pointed his right hand index finger at the light. It switched off as if some invisible force pulled the chain. 'Woah! That is cool!' 

'Wait! What am I saying? It's freaky!' Draco pointed at the curtains in a curve and they closed. He did the opposite and they opened back up again. He sighed and got up. 'It's all a big dream, Draco. All a big dream. Maybe all that Dark Arts is getting to your head.' He changed into his black t-shirt and silver boxers before drifting asleep. 

*** 

"Hrmph. Serves Potter right to go about harassing a young lass." Poisidon grumbled. It was 7 o'clock in the morning and he'd not have his coffee yet. "What happened?" 

"Apparently she blasted down the door. It says so in the Daily Prophet gossip column." Trinity pointed with her finger. "Reported by an under-cover Rita Skeeter." 

"Who believes that load of rubbish?" 

"Anyone who reads Rita and is nieve enough to believe." Trinity replied with a sour face. "The fact remains clear that they are devolping their powers as their love grows. Poisidon! We must do something for the fate of the world?" 

"Hah! Consult the Circle! They ought to know what to do in this situation!" 

"Can't you be _nice_ for a change?" Trinity asked, skeptical of any change in mood. 

"Yes, but I 'aven't 'ad my coffee. Once I 'ave a cup. I'll be fine." Poisidon replied, his accent slipping a bit. They left the table to head for the Witches and Wizard's Rooms, also known in muggle terms as Restrooms. "Dominaris Circle." 

No longer were they standing in a stall in the bathrooms, but they were in an intricately designed room. The ceiling was of angels in the heavans and there were pedestals of cloudy white surrounding the circle-shaped room. "Long time no see." Trinity smirked before moving forward to a circle painted sky-blue on the ground. They bowed before the High Court of the Circle. 

The High Court of the Circle was a group of wise elders who helped to keep peace within worlds. Most of their operations we do-goods that were un-noticed by those who refused to notice them. "Your Honor and Court," She addressed, "Poisidon and myself need your guidance in our quest." 

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy continue to love, and we can't come up with a plan to break them apart." She settled before bowing her head again, this time in shame. 

"Not yet?!" Boomed one of the elders. He was dressed in red and had a long white beard with a black cap on his head. 

"Calm yourself, Grendle." Mira spoke. She was the head of The Circle, as was appointed by her fellow guardians. "This is an important mission. What help do you need?" 

"We need a plan." Poisidon's gruff manner was washed away with Mira's voice. 

"It is simple. You will have to warn them, and if they do not comply you will have to create an event in which one of them will fight with another. You might try starting a rather interesting affair." Mira mused before rubbing her chin. "What do you all think?" 

All in total, there were sixteen members of The Circle. Though only a select group was set on mandatory meetings for this case. "If they are the best we have, don't you think they should have already come up with a plan by themselves? They've been working on this case for two weeks and not have a plan?" Grendle spoke grudgingly. 

"We've tried the best to our potential." Trinity spoke softly. 

"I understand their position." Jaqueline spoke with understanding. She had been a Grounds Officer before she was promoted to The Circle. "Perhaps you could get Draco Malfoy to love someone else. Hermione Granger wouldn't stand for that. Though I feel bad for their broken hearts to save the fate of the world." 

"It seems that it is the best idea." Monique said addressing Jaqueline's idea. 

"Here, here!" Walden spoke. 

"It is decided. You are to seperate them, not destroy or kill any part of them. Do not disobey our orders, Poisidon. Remain calm as they are only fifteen years old." Mira spoke before dismissing them. They bowed and left the Circle. 

"Well then, I guess we're off to Hogwarts." Poisidon spoke softly. Fond memories were in store there, back when Albus Dumbledore was only a Professor, not Headmaster. 

"Yes. We're going by the train to Hogsmeade Station and then we shall see them. First we need to stop back at the Leaky Cauldron and collect our belongings." Trinity spoke before they disapparated back to the stalls in the Leaky Cauldron. 

*** 

"How is she?" Ron asked Harry after he walked over to him from Hermione's bedside. She had just fallen asleep at 12 o'clock after all the commotion that had followed her incident of rage. 

"Extremely tired and apologetic." Harry winced at the memory of the flying door. "How could it have happened? All of a sudden the door was blasted off! Nothing happened before that except angry remarks... Why is she mad at me?" 

"Not only you.. _Us_." "Why us?" Harry asked. 

"We've left her by herself so many times in between Quidditch Practice and dating, that I think she's just feeling alone now. That still doesn't explain for the door blasting off." 

"Hmm.." Harry rubbed his chin and pondered. 

"Remember that day when we were walking in the hallway.. She wanted to speak with you, and I was there but she didn't want me to be. Remember?" 

"Yeah... She said she was related to Voldemort by.." 

"Salazar Slytherin!" They cried in unison. 

"We've got to get to the library tomorrow and find out what's behind this." 

"Ron, when is the last time that you've went to the library without Hermione dragging us along?" Harry chuckled. 

"Hey! This is different! It's Hermione we're talking about!" 

"You love her.. Don't you?" 

"I..." 

"Oh come on, Ron! It's so obvious!" 

"Fine! I admit it, but don't tell her." 

"I won't. I promise. Now come on. We've got an early morning." 

Harry followed Ron back to the Gryffindor Common Room, turning back once to gaze at Hermione's face illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the Hospital Wing's windows. "I love you too, Herm." 

"Come on Harry!" 

"I'm coming!" Harry shouted back before turning to leave Hermione in her dreams. 

*** 

_"Hermione! No don't kill me!" Harry screamed as Hermione raised her wand. "I swear I won't do anything! No please!" _

"Too bad Potter! It's all in my plan of world conquest. You will ruin me if I don't." 

"Why Hermi-" 

"God, Potter! That isn't my name anymore. It may have been at one point in my low life, but now you shall call me by my rightful name! It is Lydinas! Don't you hear me?!" Hermione threw a rage as she tossed and turned in her bed. 

"Why Lydinas?! Why in names sake did you do this!" 

"All these years of being a follower has taught me well. Salazar Slytherin's blood surges through my veins! Bringing to me the deadliest of curses!" 

"But I love you, L-" 

"Don't go there, Potter! You never did! Admit it! You were always with Ginny, hugging her, embracing her. Don't you dare say that you did love me! You loved her!" 

"No I did! God I did! It was for the goodness of friendship! I didn't want to ruin it if you didn't love me!" 

Draco came up to her, holding her waist and sneering! "Malfoy! What did you do to her?!" 

"Nothing, Potter. Our love did." They kissed, which made Harry's blood boil. "Now I think you've heard too much. Shall you, dear?" 

"I shall. Goodbye Potter. Avada Kedavra!" There was a blast of green light. Harry's screaming as the final curse came true. "No! What have I done?!" Hermione cried, falling at Harry's side. "I'm so sorry, Harry! Come back to me!" 

"I loved you, Herm-" Harry closed his eyes and went limp. 

"No! Harry! God! No!" Hermione hugged him close, as she heard Draco's cackles in the background. 

"Don't you see, Lydinas? We were meant for each other." Draco sneered looking at Harry - dead in her arms. 

"You!" 

"It was nothing to do with me. You killed him." Draco laughed evily and left her by Harry's side. 

"No!!!" 

Hermione awoke with a start in the Hospital Wing. "Thank goodness it was all a dream." Hermione sighed heavily and fell back against the white pillows and sheets of the Hospital Wing. Though no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get back to sleep. 

*** 

"Good morning, Miss Granger. Here is your breakfast, and medicine. In addition to that you have _a_ visitor. Hermione opened her eyes to see Madame Pomfrey rustling the bed sheets, drafting in cold air and the warm air exited the warm canopy. 

'I must have dozed off.' Hermione thought before she rubbed her eyes to see who was visiting her this early in the morning. Hermione saw Draco Malfoy in the doorway, he was already awake and actually looked awake. "Hi Draco." 

"I'll be leaving you two alone." Madame Pomfrey left the Hospital Wing for her own breakfast. 

"What brings you here this early in the morning?" 

"Well.. I heard about last night. Do you think the prophecy is coming true?" 

"Yes, but you haven't gotten your powers yet. Or have you?" 

"I have. Telekinesis." Draco murmered as he demonstrated for her. 

"This is getting wierd." Hermione muttered as she got out of bed. The night's rest was amazingly useful and she was no longer weak and tired as she was last night. "So let me get this straight. I'm related to You-Know-Who by Salazar Slytherin's bloodline." 

"Yeah. That's it. Except it gets more complicated." Draco explained. "You-Know-Who wants my Father to bring you to him in order to get us 'evilized' , or so he puts in terms. I hope you know we were married in our past lives." 

"That's the part that grosses me." 

"Hey!" 

"Well, no offense but I can't imagine being married to a Slytherin." 

"Neither can I, except to a Gryffindor." 

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked, pacing back and forth. 

"We can go and surrender ourselves, or put on our up-most caution. Whichever is fine with me." Draco suggested. 

"Choice number two, please." Hermione said. 

"Okay, we'll be cautious. Especially you, Hermione." 

"Are you saying something other than be careful?" 

"Yes. I _do_ care for you, despite what Potter and Weasel think." 

*** 

"Good morning class!" Remus Lupin greeted the students as they settled down in their seats. "We'll be studying the effects of Dragons Blood in the Dark Arts. This will allow you to know how to defend yourself against it, as this is Defense Against the Dark Arts. Love Potions are a Dark Art that dates back to who knows when." 

"Some consider Love Potions as good things," Sirius coughed. "Such as a certain girl in this class in the Slytherin side of the room with the initals P and P in her name." Everyone turned to look at Pansy Parkinson with a giggle. "Many consider this as an offence to the meaning of true love, and so to many it is considered [by using it] a Dark Art." 

"Now Love Potions use one key ingredient - Dragons Blood. To repel Dragons Blood you need the scale of a Dragon and the tooth of a Whale Shark. When you have collected both, and are under the influence of a Love Potion take the tooth and pierce the scale. Usually you are drastic to get away from the person you have found an affection for." Remus concluded. 

"Professor Dumbledore.. Er.. Headmaster Dumbledore has allowed us to collect the following ingredients for our lesson today. You shall partner up with a member of the opposite gender and use the love potion on them. Then your partner should pierce the scale, and it should be done. Don't worry. We've tested them on previous subjects." Sirius Black concluded. "Now go and find your partners in the next two minutes, or we will have to assign partners." 

Hermione got up, looked around the room desperately. Draco started to move towards her, but Pansy grabbed his wrist and that was settled. She wouldn't work with Draco in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, Herm. Are you paired up with anyone?" 

"No. I guess we could work together." She conceeded, and they went to collect their items. "Okay. Do you want to drink the potion first or do you want me to?" 

"Ladies first." Harry grinned. 

"Be all chivalrous now!" She grinned back at him. "Fine. Here goes." She drank the red potion and cursed having to go first. Her heart wrenched for a second as a sudden side-effect of the potion. "You know, I think I like this." She slided closer. "Okay. Where's the scale and tooth?" 

"Here." Harry handed the two items to her. 

"Yep. One.. Two.. Three!" She pushed the tooth through the scale and then the woozy feeling in her heart was no longer there. "Okay, I'm back. Your turn." 

Harry drank the vile of the Love Potion. "Hermione you're looking pretty today. You know you'd go well on the cover of-" 

"Harry! Stop that!" She showed him the scale and tooth. 

"Now that I'm in love, I don't want to fall out if it." 

"Come on, Harry. This isn't funny." He still came closer. 

"Okay. Okay! I'm just kidding, but not about the cover of- Oh what the heck. Give me the darned scale and tooth." He grinned schemingly, and he pierce it and all of a sudden was back to his non-perverted self. "Sorry, Herm. Couldn't resist it." 

"Great, now I have a perverted best friend. Sure helps it all. Well I'll be going," The bell rang signifying the end of class. Though Crabbe and Goyle were still deeply involved in the spell, and its effects. "I'll see you at the dance tonight." 

*** 

"I can see it in their eyes, Sirius." Remus sighed. It was the basic love triangle. "Draco loves Hermione. Hermione loves Draco. Harry loves Hermione. What are you going to do about your God-son, Sirius?" 

"I'm not one to talk about this sort of stuff, Remus. You know it. I was a failure at getting a girl back in our own Hogwarts days, and it hasn't changed much." Sirius sighed. 

"What about Hermione's powers?" 

"They are powerful, and I don't know what's triggering them but it's going to be big." 

"I figured." Remus sighed. "Perhaps now isn't the time to talk. We are needed at the Dance." Sirius nodded and they left their classroom. 

*** 

"Hermione! You look beautiful! I'm not saying that because you are my best friend, but because.. because you do." Harry murmered. Hermione was wearing a beautifully made purple silk gown that had irridescent lilac mixed with a pale opal. 

"I get what you're saying." Hermione said, smiling. 

"So," He extended his hand and she graciously accepted it. "Let's go Miss Granger." 

"Yes, Mr. Potter. Let's go." 

Ginny closed Ron's gaping mouth as she came down the stairway looking at the two. "Awww. Isn't it sweet? But I thought Hermione was with Malfoy." 

"Ginny, do me a favor." 

"What, Ron?" 

"Shut up." Ron smirked and found his way to Pavarti. 

*** 

(This was the original ending, but then I thought - why not add some more on? I'll be leaving tomorrow for Tampa and I'll be away from my computer for 1 week. So here is the added parts of **Harry Potter & The Perils of Hermione Granger - Chapter Four**. Enjoy!) 

Hermione looked at the colorful decoration of the End of the Year Dance. They would be sixth years in less than one month. "Wow!" She breathed, Harry put his hand around her waist as he would have done to Ginny. It made her sick to think that some where out there Draco would be stuck with Pansy. She spotted them over by the punch bowl. 

Two figures were pouring punch into cups and putting them on the table to drink. "This was a marvelous idea, Trinity. Except for the broken hearts." 

"Remember this is for the good of the world. Not for us, but for them." 

"We should have told them." Poisidon argued, remembering back when he was at Hogwarts. 

"It is better that they do not know." Trinity poured some punch into a cup and placed it on the table. "Now we cannot talk now. Someone might hear us." They became silent once more. 

"Draco! Come on! Let's dance!" Pansy pulled Draco out of his seat and dragged him to the dance floor. 

"Pansy!" Draco argued. 

"Just once? Please!" Pansy whined . 

"Fine. Once, Pansy." Draco agreed rather annoyed. "Remember I said once this whole dance. One with _you_." 

"Whatever, Draco darling. Let's go!" A slow dance was being played by *N'Sync. This I promise you, the words said. Draco rolled his eyes as Pansy put her head on his shoulder. There wasn't much she could do about it except to grimace and wish the dance was over. 

In the distance, Hermione Granger was dancing with Harry Potter. "So?" 

"I'm speechless. I wish this moment would go on forever." Harry whispered, only to hold the romantic atmosphere of the song. 

"Harry, I'll always care for you.. But-" 

"But what?" Harry asked puzzled. 

"I like Draco." Hermione whispered, almost scared to say it in his presence. "I'm sorry.." 

Harry looked down at his feet. "I thought it wasn't true." 

Hermione was silent. She looked across the dance floor to where Draco was swaying with Pansy. He looked sick to the core, and Pansy was moving them around. "I'm sorry Harry.. We'll still be best friends right?" 

"I don't know about Malfoy.. There's got to be some conspiracy behind it." 

"No. He loves me for me." Hermione argued. "What have you got against him?" 

"Forget this. I don't want to ruin this dance talking about Malfoy." They lapsed into silence again, only holding each other close like this was never going happen again. The song slowed to an end, and Hermione left to sit down on the side. Harry sighed deeply, as he knew that he'd have to cool off before he asked Hermione to dance again. 

*** 

_ Earlier-_

"Luicus, today are you kidnapping the girl?" Voldemort grinned wickedly. 

"Yes, my Lord. There is a dance, as a tradition. I shall retrieve her after the dance." Luicus replied, bowing curtly. 

"Not much longer until our plan is in action. Go now, Lucius. We shall have the Dark Queen back on our side in no time at all. She should be young and nieve as I was when I joined the Dark Side." He laughed and gazed into a glass crystal ball. "Hermione Granger." 

*** 

**Next Chapter:** Will Voldemort and Lucius succeed in capturing Hermione? Is Hermione really turning bad? What are Trinity & Poisidon doing at the Drink Table and what is their scheme? Is Pansy going to keep Draco dancing through out the dance? Review and ye shall recieve all this and more! 

**Author's Note:**Thank you all for reviewing my stories and influencing me on what comes next. Here's to all the reviewers out there who have reviewed any one of the stories/chapters. Thank you so very much! 

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to The Cat who has reviewed each chapter :) Thank you so much! Though no one person can be credited with all the reviews so I've listed each reviewer below with any answers to questions- 

Penguin Power, Princess Hermione Oragona, Ally McLean, Lunarbard, Laingirl, Harriettrotter, Raelene, Rackeltheracoon, Dark Angel, Marauders, Dreamer, Holly, Shannon, Katie, Rachel, Claire De Loon, Dark Crystal, Indiana Jones, Juliet, Birdie, Blue aka Landry Anne, The Cat, Amanda, Annabelle, Landry Anne, Lily Vance.   
  
Renew a smile   
Excitement in reading   
Visualize the plot   
Influence the author   
Expect another chapter   
Write something to the author


	5. Chapter Five

  
**Harry Potter and the Perils of Hermione Granger**   
_Chapter Five : Love That Binds_

**Authors** quick **note:** Hi everyone! A big hello from Tampa Bay, Florida ;) Well I was trying to get away from the series long enough for another answer to the prophecy, ect. So now here it is (after a lot of thinking) Chapter Five of HP&TPOHG (isn't that long?). I don't own the characters from the real series, but I do own Trinity, Poisidon, and The Members of the Circle. 

***** 

"This is wrong, Poisidon. What if the prophecy is wrong? I don't want to go about changing the course of history as we know it? What happens if we make the wrong choice? What happens if they aren't meant to turn evil? What if-" 

"What if you shut your mouth? You heard Mira, we have to change this or our lives our ruined!" Poisidon rolled over on his stomach across the room on the couch. "Though it does seem wrong does it not?" 

"You're telling me. Well we can only find out from the Daily Prophet.. I wish we didn't have to fulfill this plan, but if you insist. Good night, Poisidon." Trinity drifted back into her dreams, and filling up cups of punch. 

***** 

"My you're looking nice, Hermione." Draco cooed as he sauntered over with two glasses of punch in his hands. "Would you care for a drink?" 

"Thanks Draco. Where's your date? I wouldn't want any of the Slytherins to get a hold of you with me right near you." Draco grinned at this with a slight smirk on his face. 

"Oh Pansy went to the Witches' Room. Would you like a quick dance while she isn't here?" Hermione nodded her head, speechless. Little did she know that Harry and Ron were lurking behind in the shadows of the Great Hall. 

"I don't trust that creep!" Ron gritted his teeth to keep the urge from screaming as Draco took Hermione's hand onto the dance floor. 

"Well it's not like I like him either." Harry agreed. "Let's cream him after the dance? After all, it is Malfoy. Besides, he took my date!" Ron grinned deviously. 

"After the dance." Ron said, snickering at the couple on the dance floor. 

"Where's Wonder Boy?" Draco asked as Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. "I mean isn't he your date?" 

"Yes, he was my date. But I don't know if he still want to be my date. I told him I liked you and I guess that was that." Hermione stroked his hair lovingly. 

***** 

Lucius Malfoy entered the deserted hallways of Hogwarts. It still smelled of the mixing of stinky socks and Galleon Girl perfume as it always had. 'There's no place like home.' He set off to complete his objective of capturing Hermione Granger and bringing home Draco Malfoy. 

He slipped into the Great Hall undetected. His grey eyes darted across the dance floor forsome sign of Draco or Hermione. 'Good Lord! He's dancing with that filthy mud- You shouldn't think like that anymore. She isn't just a plain mudblood, she's the Dark Lordess.' He mentally scolded himself as he enshrouded himself in an invisibility cloak. 

They were in the shadows, an easy place for the kidnapping to take place. "_Petrific Totalus_." He whispered as he placed them into a full body bind. They slumped to the ground, only free enough to whither around. He scooped them up and apparated off of Hogwarts. Harry and Ron peeked once last time, and to their astonishment they were gone. 

"Where'd they go?" 

"Who knows and I only care about Hermione." Harry said. "There were there and now they're gone. There's no way they could have exited. Someone would have seen them." 

"Should we tell Dumbledore?" 

"We have no choice do we?" 

***** 

"Not this again." Hermione groaned as she looked around. The cell was as dark as she could remember it. Draco lay in the corner, badly bruised. 'Most likely from Lucius.' She thought, as she crawled over to him gently stroking his face and pushing strands of hair out of his face. 

"Why does this happen to me? To us?" She asked questioningly, though Draco was out cold. "I love you. Can't anyone get that picture?" He had turned even paler than usual by Malfoy Standards, and he had curled into a ball to keep himself warm. 

"Where am I?" Draco muttered silently as he opened his eyes, still dizzy with the effects of the bind. "Hey! This is where You-Know-Who is! I demand to be let out! Let me out!" 

"I am sorry Mr. Malfoy, but I cannot allow you under your father's restrictions." Peter Pettigrew, aka Wormtail said. "He welcomes you back to the Dark Side." 

"Argh!" Draco complained, before sitting back down. "Well there's nothing we can do for now. Only wait to see what the Big Head has on his mind. There's no doubt that it will be anything close to nice, knowing that it is You-Know-Who." 

"Draco.. It's about me. You know.. My relation to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You know it fully well as I do." Hermione murmered slumping against the wall. "We have to get out of here! I can't stand to be evil." 

"Welcome to the club. I have had to put up with it my whole life. It's a part of me that I want nothing more to do with." Draco agreed. They both looked toward the door to the cell as Wormtail came forth with a knife and a wand in his pocket. 

"My Master wishes you to come to the Main Room." He forced them out of the cell through passageways and hallways and tunnels into the Main Room, where Lord Voldemort was on an altar. Pansy Parkinson was bowing before him. 

"Do you Pansy Parkinson take the oath of being a Death Eater and promise never to break your promise to this coven?" Lord Voldemort rasped. 

"I do." Wormtail brought up the iron in which they forced against Pansy's left upper-arm. Her screams and wails were heard through out the room, and Draco felt his own upper arm where the Death Eater mark was burned. 

"Rise, Miss Parkinson and face your fellow Death Eaters." Voldemort commanded, waving Wormtail to bring them over. "Now I present to you - Mr. Draco Malfoy!" There was applause before Lord Voldemort hushed them once again. "And with him, it is my most extreme honor to present Miss Hermione Granger, a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin." There were whispers and Hermione rolled her eyes. She struggled to escape, but it was no use. Neither was Draco, who was being forced to remain still by Lucius Malfoy's wand. 

"I am sure that most of you are familiar of the prophecy of Lydinas? Well Lydinas was a powerful Dark Arts sorceress that was conquered by the power of good. Before she was burned at the stake, she promised she would be back. So she is! In Hermione Granger's body. Draco Malfoy was Lydinas' right hand in her reign. So we shall re-unite these past lovers, in hopes of conquering Albus Dumbledore and the reign of the White Side." There were cheers, as Albus Dumbledore was not welcome in this crowd of Death Eaters. 

Pansy glared at Hermione who was sulking. "Now! Take her!" Lucius left his son's side and grabbed Hermione without warning, she kicked and flailed but she could do nothing about it. "Draco! You shall preform the procedure." 

"Why m- Yes , My Lord." He looked away from Hermione feeling a sense of uselessness and pain as he was about to change the course of history. 'Do something! I need a miracle! Miracle I tell you!' Draco thought desperately. 

"Draco! Help me!" 

"In time, you shall see our ways Hermione." Lord Voldemort spoke. Hermione felt sick to the bone, as she heard him speak her name with respect. 

"I want nothing to do with your ways." 

"You cannot change the future." 

"I don't wish to join the Dark Arts!" 

"Enough chit chat. Draco follow those instructions on the podium."   
  
"Evil locked within thee.   
Unlock these powers and set them free.   
Let the evil reign come again." 

Hermione closed her eyes in the bind. 'Someone... Help me..'   
  
"Dragon blood and Unicorn might.   
Mists shadows and Rabbit's sight.   
Bring back Lydinas from her right." 

He gritted his teeth and waved his wand touching her nose, hands, feet , and finally her heart.... 

***** 

"Poisidon! We're too late! Alas the world has come to an end!" Trinity wailed as everything turned black and thunder rumbled in the distance. 

"Holy crap!" Poisidon sat up quickly as thunder clashed and lightning flashed. "We should contact Albus Dumbledore now!" 

"And what? He's no match against this power!" 

"We've got to try, Trinity. For the world." 

"We've failed the world, Poisidon!" 

***** 

"My fellow Death Eaters! It is my extreme pleasure to present the Direct Descendant of Salazar Slytherin - Lydinas Tesslton!" Draco looked up, tears in his eyes as he had tried to shake away the pain in the world. "Welcome back!" 

Hermione sat up, her eyes a brilliant scarlet red. Her hair was straight and flawless. "It's good to be back, Lord Voldemort." There was a gasp from everyone in the room. No one called Lord Voldemort by his name, but rather by My Lord or My Master. 

"I trust you will help to avenge your Death and defeat Hogwarts once and for all." 

"I shall. Come Draco!" Hermione commanded walking back into the room, like she knew all the pathways and passageways through out the castle. 

"My God that was brilliant, My Lord." Pansy complimented. 

"Thank you, Parkinson. Now please leave me. I must discuss the attack of Hogwarts." 

***** 

"Professor! She's gone! Vanished in thin air!" Ron said, breathless with running. "We need to go and find her, Professor. What if Malfoy gets his hands on her? What if-" 

"Please Mr. Weasley. We shall set out a search party for her." 

"Come on, Ron. You have an imagination. There's no way that Malfoy could have apparated outside of Hogwarts, they haven't gotten their apparation licenses yet." 

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." 

"Headmaster! It has been a long time." Trinity spoke, pushing back her hood as did Poisidon. "We have come on the urgent business of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy as The Circle has advised." 

Harry's ears perked up. "What about her?" 

"She's in danger. You-Know-Who is going to turn her evil. Headmaster, I believe you know the prophecy of Lydinas. Well it's coming true, and only it has to do with Hermione and Draco." Professor Dumbledore nodded his head. 

"We must find them. Do you two have any idea of where Voldemort could have gone?" 

"No sir." 

"Harry can you recall where Voldemort was hiding in the past?" 

"Yes sir. I believe I can find the way back again. Let's go Ron!" 

"Not so fast, Harry. I believe we should wait a while. Hermione is a perfectly capable witch who can take care of herself. Please give her some time." Professor Dumbledore spoke. Harry gripped his robes and said nothing. 

***** 

"Do you love me, Draco? The way I am now?" 

Draco was speechless beyond words. Hermione stood up, and went behind a screen to change. The reflections shone through. When Hermione came out she wore a Chinese black silk dress. It had dragons all over it and intricate Chinese writing. The dress was short, with gold fringes hanging. 

"Admit it. You do." 

"You know the answer to that." Draco grinned, Hermione showed no sign of humor. "Come on! Lighten up. We all know that it really isn't Lydinas and it's really you, Hermione." 

"My name is no longer Hermione the mudblood. Thank you very much." Hermione placed her hands on her hips and arched an eyebrow. "That piece of me is no longer within. Thank you for setting me free." 

She walked over and sat beside him on the wooden bench. "This is for setting me free." She kissed him passionately on the lips. He kissed her back, letting the world melt away around them so it was only them. As their kiss gained passion by every fleeting second, there was a clearing of a throat at the door to the room. 

"Miss Tesslton and Mr. Malfoy, My Master wishes to see both of you." Draco allowed Hermione to walk ahead of him. Already he had noticed the changes within, and the way she walked was with authority, her head was straight up and her back never slouching. "It's a pleasure to serve you, Miss Tesslton." 

"Save it for your master, Wormtail." Hermione snapped, before entering the Main Room. 

"Lydinas, darling. Come sit." Lord Voldemort sat in a wooden oak chair with the Death Eater Mark carved into the top of it. There was a smaller chair next to it supposedly for the Guest of Honor. "Oh, Draco. Come stand next to your wife-to-be." Draco coughed in surprise at this. Hermione just flicked a piece of her hair off of her face and blew a kiss at Draco. She was acting like a bad-ass and either she knew it or it was in her genes. "Lucius! Present the plan against Hogwarts!" 

"At once, My Lord." 

***** 

"This isn't fair! We should go, Ron! Even though it's against what Dumbledore said." Harry protested. Ron smiled at him innocently. "What?!" 

"You love her don't you?" Ron asked again, even though he'd been annoying him with the question for ages. 

"Yes! Yes! I do! It drives me crazy to see her in Malfoy's arms. To see them kiss and yech!" Harry was on the verge of pulling his hair out, and Ron nodded his head in sympathy as only a friend can do. "You can't possibly understand how much I love her! It twists my heart whenever she's with Malfoy and the eerie feeling like something's going to happen when they're together. I can't shake it. I can't shake the fact that I think Malfoy's still a piece of trash. I don't see what Hermione sees in a helpless Slytherin git like him!" 

"What's more! He's missing and so is she! Like they've gone and run away together! Remember when her parents died? I went to look for her and found _him_. The whole night I can't imagine what they were doing. It's tearing me apart!" Harry was on the verge of tears as the fondness of a friendship turned into an unrequited love that would never end. Ron patted his shoulders. 

"Get over it Harry. You'll have your chance again _someday_." Ron comforted. 

"No! Not if they run off and get married!" 

"They're too young." Ron insisted. "No one will have them wed." 

"I'm going to get her back." 

"Harry, you know that's crazy." 

"Ron. You've never stopped me from saving a friend before. You shouldn't start now when I'm going to save Hermione from whatever plan Malfoy has." Harry was determined and grabbed his invisibility cloak, wand, and Firebolt 2001, which was a gift again from Sirius after winning the Triward's Tournament. 

"Alright. Alright. Let's go!" 

"Harry. I know what you're trying to do. It's too dangerous. We'll set out immediately as soon as the weather clears out." The thunder and lightning clashed together in the ebony sky. Professor Dumbledore opened the door to the Gryffindor Fifth Year Dormitories. "Now, I know how much you care about Miss Granger but you must consider your own personal safety." 

***** 

"Lydinas, you and your troops will take out the South Side. I will take mine and cut out any communication surrounding the castle. Lucius you shall go ahead to the North Wing. We shall capture Hogwarts for ourselves." The Death Eaters cheered, and the Dementors swooped about the room. Voldemort had convinced them that they must join the Dark Side for they would be given their cravings - human souls. 

"Yes, Of course." Hermione answered before selecting one of the many brooms leaning against the walls. They were all of standard issue - Firebolt 2001. 

"This time , Potter shall not escape." Suddenly Hermione felt a jolt of pain inside her mind, which caused her to slump to the ground. "Draco! Help her up! Lucius assemble your troops and take leave." 

Hermione was immediately helped to her feet by Draco who mounted a broom, wrapping her arms around his waist as she leaned on his back. "We shouldn't do this, Lydinas." 

"Why not?" 

"It's not right. They'll have no warning." 

"All the better." Her red eyes flashed, indicating a warning sign for those who dared to anger the Dark Lord-ess. 

The minutes lapsed by as Draco squinted through the blinding rain and fierce winds. Hermione explored her powers even more by commanding forth lightning from her finger tips. The hair on the back of Draco's neck stood up because of the cold rain soaking through his robes. "There it is.. Hogwarts Castle." 

Hermione grinned and pulled out her wand. She uttered the magical words and the Dark Mark appeared over Hogwarts Castle. "This time, the White Side will not prevail." 

***** 

**Author's Note:** Please review. I think I need a lil encouragement. :) 

**Next Chapter:** The attack on Hogwarts continues. Harry and Hermione battle, despite his own wishes. Voldemort causes havoc and Minerva McGonagall sees the face of Hermione Granger for the first time since the transformation. 

**Thank you to:** Landry Anne, Macabre, and Kat who reviewed the last chapter (4). :)


	6. Chapter Six

**Author's Note:** Yep! Another chapter is here :D Anyone from the real series [or you can recognize from Ms. Rowling's books] she owns. I own the rest of the characters. Thank you all for reviewing chapter five. Here's a little plot twister, and no it's not quite the end of our story ... yet. 

**Recalling:** Hermione is turned bad. Harry finally admits his feelings of unrequited love towards Hermione. Draco takes Hermione (newly crowned Lydinas) towards Hogwarts for its 'destruction'.   
  
**Harry Potter & The Perils of Hermione Granger**   
_Chapter Six : The Battle To Be Won_

"Alas! Hogwarts is ours for the taking!" Lord Voldemort cried into the deafening wind. "Go and make the Death Eater's Mark proud!" There were screeching from the Death Eaters and Dementors as they swooped down upon their attack. "Hogwarts won't even know what hit it." Lord Voldemort laughed cruely and swooped down to land upon the Quidditch Fields, which were deserted thankfully. 

Draco took the option to land in the Astronomy Tower which was in the South Side of Hogwarts Castle. Hermione lept from the broom, crouching as she landed. She had changed into a black gown with black lacy see-through sleeves, which looked oddly like spider webs. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and there was a tiarra with a black opal in the center of it. She had no wand, but save any man who dared to cross her. "Honey, where's your wand?" Draco asked, trying to stall time for the Light Side. 

"I have no need for it. Come, Draco. I have a meeting that I shan't break." Hermione climbed down the stairs in a rapid pace, she laughed coldly. "It's pay back for all those years that they've ignored me. Talked about me behind my back, and most of all..." 

She was interrupted by a gasp and the dropping of books. Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, and Ron Weasley dropped their mouths open wide in awe. Hermione smirked at the trio. "Well if it isn't Potter, Weasel, and the little red-head. Draco," She slurred the 'o' as if she was a foreigner. "You have no use for your wand. The Gods have told me so." She lazily pointed a finger at them, who were still rooted to the ground in shock. They rose into the air. Suddenly grasping the fact that this wasn't Hermione. 

"Malfoy! What have you done to her?!" Harry screamed as he was slammed against the wall. "God damn fag." He muttered before getting up weakly. Ginny fainted into Ron's hands, and Ron knelt to care for Ginny. 

"Oh, Potter. Quit being silly. Draco did nothing of the sort." Harry's face turned from hatred to shock. "It's quite simple. It seems that I happen to be the Dark Lordess, come to bring your death." She grinned before she turned around to kiss Draco. It was completely unplanned, and Draco was breathless. Harry turned a dark maroon. "Petrific Totalus!" She pointed, binding Harry and pinning him to the ground. 

"Lydin-" Draco started to say before she hushed him. "But-" Draco folded his arms across his chest, his eyes darting from Ron to Ginny to Harry. Ron glared at him. Ginny was out cold. Harry had a scowl across his face. 

"Harry, Harry, Harry." She smiled cunningly as she sat on his chest. "Don't you feel so helpless? Ron, don't attempt to help him. I wouldn't want to kill you any sooner than I shall." Her fingers traced up to Harry's neck to his lips. In normal circumstances, Harry would have been in heaven with this scenario. He grunted under the body bind. "No?" He averted his gaze, trying to wake himself and convince himself - 'It's all a dream. There's no evil Hermione. There's no Malfoy. There's no Ginny-out-cold.' "This isn't a dream." She kissed him, and they felt nothing. 

"Why?" He croaked, "Why'd you turn to the Dark Side?" 

She stroked his hair gently, teasingly. "You did." Harry's eyes widened in disbelief. She got up off of him, and wandered back to Draco. Lydinas was purely enjoying this. [A/N: I'm going to use Lydinas instead of Hermione because this is when the evil comes to call.] "You left me alone. It was you, Ron, Ginny, and the rest of the prats that I once called friends." She wiped a fake tear from her face. "Then I met Draco. He loved me for me. And you- Harry, thought he was just a conspiracy. Well I say fuck you!" 

"Wait! I'm sure I heard that you and Ginny got it off the other night? Right after the dance." Draco had turned paler as he knew how long Harry Potter , "The Boy Who Lived" had to live. Each minute was waning, until his death. Death by his very own best friend. "I loved you. Then you began to date her," she motioned to Ginny. "You left me alone." 

"I love you, Hermione." 

Anger flushed her face. She stomped over and slapped him - hard. She sat down next to him to toy with his scar. "Oh really?" She asked, her winced in pain. "This causes you pain doesn't it? That's because I'm evil now. More powerful than you and Voldemort combined. My name is Lydinas Tesslton. No longer Hermione Granger, the mudblood." 

Draco looked away as she continued to tease him. To kid him about getting something that he wouldn't be allowed to see. Ron clenched his fists and walked up to Lydinas. "You bitch!" He screamed, and attempted to slap her. Lydinas looked at his hand as it stopped in mid motion. Her palms opened and he went sprawling to the ground. 

"Stop.. Please." Harry groaned, and she laughed. 

"Oh this is new. Genuine. Where have I heard this before? Oh yes.. Silly .. It was me." The Hermione Part of her screamed and fought its chains with no help. "I loved you. I loved you more than life itself. Then you asked Ginny out and then I reclined to talk to you. Enough chit chat. It's time to watch your friends suffer. Draco! It's your pick. The Weasel One or Weasle Two?" 

Harry shed a tear, knowing without Draco's help all would be lost. "I.." Draco faultered. "This isn't right." A pang of hope came to Harry. He pleaded with Draco through eye-contact. "We shouldn't kill them one at a time... We should just-" Lydinas interrupted him once again. 

"That's a brilliant idea! " 

"Wait!" Harry croaked. "I'll duel you. Please." He prayed that she would show mercy. 

"Alright. You win, I'll set them free as well as you. You loose, I'll kill you all." She undid the binds and he stood up, dusting off his robes - as if there was anything there. "You start. I have advantage though." 

"Expell- Oh no wand. Okay.. " Harry closed his eyes in pain for using this curse against Hermione. 'Wait! She's not Hermione anymore. Just some wicked bitch of the west.' "Crucio!" 

Lydinas flicked the curse off and laughed. "Ha! Child's play, Potter. Try this!" Harry closed his eyes waiting for the curse to come. Memories floated back to him. Memories of past summers and winters spent in the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron, Hermione, and himself sitting in front of the flickering fire. Sirius Black coaching him. Diving for the Golden Snitch. It all came back to him. 

"Lydinas." Lord Voldemort spoke. Harry opened his eyes in utter amazement. 'Who would have thought it was Voldemort who would save my skin.' Harry thought before standing up tall. Draco sighed a sigh of relief. 

'Potter isn't my favorite person, but I wouldn't want him to die because of my own doings. Despite what Lydinas thinks.' Draco noticed Ginny Weasley stirring, she looked like she was tense and pained. "My Lord, what shall we do with them?" 

"Bring them downstairs into the dungeons." Lord Voldemort conceeded before he left to take care of "unfinished business" as he put it. The two, Lydinas and Draco roughly brought Harry, Ron, and Ginny into the dungeon and sat watching them. 

***** 

"Why?" 

"You've asked me that far too many times. It was because.. because.. I thought I had no where to go. No place to hide. Then it sort of took over my-" The part of Hermione that remained had shown through and then vanished in the mask. "None of your business." She replied stubbornly. 

Harry cracked a smile. "Do you remember that Winter that we roasted marshmellows from inside our Common Room late at night? We all fell asleep on the same couch, and Professor McGonagall was furious with us. You especially because she thought we'd -" 

"Yes. I remember that." She replied stiffly. Draco glanced at her quickly. It was a rumor that they'd had a little sex-on-the-couch deal. No one believed it but still the fact remained. 

"Remember that time that we saved Buckbeak from death? All those times. Remember when we played chess on McGonagall's giant chess set? The time you made the potion to allow only me through to get to the Sorcerer's Stone? How about the time we had a picnic by the lake, and you had your nose stuck in a book until Ron, George, Fred, and I pushed you into the water. You turned red as a tomato, and then pulled us in." 

A tear rolled down Lydinas' face. "Yes.. I remember those times." She recalled sadly. "I just wish I'd never changed..." 

Draco hugged her close. "It's okay. You'll be back to normal." 

"But how?" 

"I don't know now... But we'll find a way." 

"Draco! You need to get us out of here! Or at least do something else than cuddle her! She needs an antidote!" Harry snapped, annoyed. "Hurry!" Draco got up and hurridly climbed the granite staircase heading towards the library. Exhausted with the days event's Hermione locked the gate magically and slumped against the ancient stone walls of Hogwarts. 

***** 

"Draco! Where are you going?" Lucius snarled. 

"Miss Tesslton asked me to run an errand for her." Draco replied smartly. 

"Very well then." Draco scurried off into the deserted hallways. He heard a muffled crying coming from a deserted classroom. "Hello? Is there someone in here?" Draco called out, the crying seemed to stop. "Lumos." Pansy Parkinson sat against the wall, her knees drawn to her chest. "Pansy! What happened?" Draco asked, concerned as he had never seen pansy like this before. 

"Blood.. All over the place. I couldn't do it. I felt ashamed of myself, of my leigance to the Dark Lord." Pansy wiped her tears away with her robe's sleeve. 

"Don't worry, Pansy. Everything's going to be okay." 

He comforted her until she got up and sat down in a chair. "I'll wait here, Draco. Go and save her." Draco felt a pang of shock, but nodded his head mutely and ran out of the room. Pansy- for the first time in her life felt happiness and comfort with a smile. 

***** 

Draco ran to the library as fast as he could. It was clear Death Eaters had been through there, as books were unshelved and tossed everywhere imaginable. The Hogwarts Banner that had once been hung high and proud was burned and tossed aside. Hurridly, Draco ran to the Restricted Section. Having no time to care if he got caught in the area he located 'Dark Art Potions and Curses Antidotes : Edition III', in which Lucius Malfoy had a copy incase any of his schemes went wrong. "Lydinas Curse... Lydinas Curse..." He muttered as he flipped through the pages. "Oh my God!" He breathed as he read the instructions. 

'The only possible cure to this unmistakable curse is to pierce the victim in the heart. Any other places stabbed or injured will automatically be rejuvinated. Once the heart is pierced, black blood should exit the body and the victim will come clean. Reincarnation will be neccessarily be performed if the victim does not performed by themselves. The procedure is to be done by someone who truely loves the victim.' Draco sighed as he ripped the page out of the book. 'Hogwarts can always buy themselves another book. Hermione Granger can't be bought back.' Draco thought as he exited the library, not noticing that Lucius Malfoy was watching him from behind the shelves. 

***** 

"Potter! I have the antidote, but I'm afraid it will cause pain for her." Draco motioned towards Lydinas who was shaking her head and her eyes opened. "Here, read this." Before Lydinas could snatch the paper from Draco's hands Harry intercepted it and read it. 

"Oh bloody hell. Get this over with now, or later?" 

"Now, if we want to see the light of day tomorrow." 

"Got a knife?" 

"What the hell?!" Lydinas cursed. 

"Petrific Totalus!" Draco binded her. She screamed and trashed, but it was to no use. "Sorry, luv." He kissed her on the cheek, but she resisted and spat at him. 

"How could you? After the love I gave you?!" Lydinas spat out as if it were venom. 

"Do it!" 

"I... I can't! You do it! You love her more!" 

"Wimp.." He poised the knife above her. Her eyes widened in realization about what he was about to do. "I love you, Hermione..." Her hands broke through the binds - somehow the Dark Power was over-coming her body. She wrestled with him punching him in the eye and taking the knife. 

"Now.." She threw opened the door forgetting that Harry wasn't bound. "Argh! Fuck you, Potter! Get off of me!" She struggled again, dropping the silver knife to the ground. Harry's hands were wrapped around her waist, pulling her against his chest and restraining her. "I swear!" 

"Grab the knife, Malfoy! Hurry! I can't hold her much longer!" 

Draco made a mad dive for the knife. He got up, and forced the knife into the depths of Hermione/Lydinas' heart. 

***** 

[Wouldn't it have been cruel if I ended the chapter here? Don't worry. I didn't. Though I did change settings.] 

"Albus Dumbledore.. It's been a long time." Lord Voldemort hissed at his former teacher. 

"Well, Mr. Riddle I see you have finally returned to Hogwarts. Come to conquer it I hear? This is one place you shall never conquer!" Albus Dumbledore waved his wand and a powerful beam of white light came at him. 

"You're old and rusty, Dumbledore. Crucio!" He smiled widely as his ex-professor dropped to the ground in howling pain. "That was for failing me. This is for never being there for me, even when I felt the despairation to kill my self." He waved his wand - sending more green sparks to surround Albus Dumbledore. 

The door broke open. "You insane bastard!" Professor McGonagall screamed at him. "Expelliarmus!" Voldemort's wand flew away from his hand. Albus stopped withering and howling in pain. She pointed her own wand at him. "Now I'll kill you!" 

"Not this time, McGonagall! This isn't the last of me!" Voldemort vanished into thin air. 

"Oh Albus!" She sank to the floor and wept. 

***** 

With a piercing scream, Hermione sank to the floor. Blood dripped down her robes forming a river of death. "Oh my god. Did we really just do that?" Harry asked as he braced Hermione as she was laid on the ground. Tears formed in his eyes, as he saw his best friend die before his eyes. 

"She's dead. I guess we did." Draco, himself was on the verge of tears himself, despite the fact that he knew that the re-incarnation would occur. Though he had made it quite clear that crying was not a Malfoy trait. "You know she'll come back." 

"What happens if... What if she doesn't?" Ginny spoke up, quietly. Ron was hugging her, silent tears streaming down his face. 

"God dammit! She should! She has to!" Harry protested, shaking the corpse violently. "Come on Hermione! Wake up! God dammit! Wake up!" 

A bright light shone through the bars of the dungeon. It engulfed Hermione, just for a second there was a strange presence. "Hermione.. Wake up.." It wailed, it shook her violently, a howling spirit came from within her body wailing until it was captured inside a silver locket which was hung on Hermione's neck. "Draco Malfoy, take care of my daughter.. She will need you. Preform the healing.." Suddenly in a blink of an eye, there was nothing. No one was there, no ghosts, spirits, or demons. 

"Do it!" Harry hissed, eagerly. 

"Alright.." He waved his wand, and the skin which had turned pale looked alive with its luster. The wound slowly healed itself, and her chest heaved in a deep breath. Her heart became whole once more, and there were sighs of relief. At that moment, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black burst in with their wands drawn. 

"What the hell happened here?" Remus demanded, once he saw Hermione's bludgeoned body - barely breathing, but alive. 

"Antidote." Draco muttered. 

"What was that?" 

"It was the cure." Harry restated. 

"For what? She wasn't sick as Madame Pomfrey saw her." 

"Being the Dark Lordess." Ron said, drying his own tears. 

"No way!" Sirius said incredulously. "She?" He looked at Harry. "Dark Lordess?" He looked at Draco. They were dead serious. "Ha ha ha ha!" Sirius started to laugh, until Remus elbowed him. 

"You're not kidding?" Remus asked, amused at how little Sirius had changed from Hogwarts to now. 

"No, sir." Ginny said. 

"We'll discuss this later. We must get her to the Hospital Wing, though I daresay there is any room for her as many were wounded and badly injured in the attack. You-Know-Who has vanished has he not?" 

"Not.. Gone.." Hermione muttered through gritted teeth. Draco took her hand, and squeeze it reasuringly. "Help.." She could only mutter her words, and often slurred them together which lef the whole group in mystery. 

"Just get her to the Hospital Wing!" 

***** 

Two weeks later, Hermione's condition had stabilizied. She wasn't doing any worse, but was slowly increasing in her energy as the days and weeks went by. "Harry.. I'm sorry." Hermione croaked. She coughed blood. "Paper." She made a writing gesture with her hand. Harry nodded his head, as he had used this method of communication while he was in the hospital after the many battles with Lord Voldemort - which he had been miraculously spare with. 

He handed her a piece of paper and quill. 'I didn't mean to...' 

"I know. It's okay." 

'No it's not! I could have killed you.' She laughed a little until she started to cough. 'Bet you enjoyed that little teasing.' She smiled. 

"If you weren't threatening me, I would have enjoyed it." 

'I probably couldn't kill you.. Maybe torture, but I love you way to much.' 

"What about Malfoy?" 

'Well.. he's a different story. I never felt any attraction up until I was about to become.. You-Know-Who.' 

"You weren't Voldemort." 

'Oh Harry. You know who I mean.' 

"Do you really love me?" 

'Not this again.. Yes I do.' 

"Would you mind if I did this?" He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. It sparked electricity that came between their lips. He pulled away, reluctantly. 

'Harry.. I don't know what to say.' 

"Then don't say anything at all." He suggested, smiling with a mild blush on his face. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" 

'If you don't mind me talking with Draco.' 

Harry sighed with a frown. He thought about it for a while, and then then nodded. " I don't mind. Though I don't really like the guy, even though he saved my girl from death." He grinned and kissed her on the cheek. 

"Mr. Potter visiting time is now over. Say your good-byes." Madame Pomfrey rushed about the room, tucking in patients and then turning off the lights above their heads on the head boards. Albus Dumbledore chuckled. 

"Bye, Hermione." He left the Hospital Wing, skipping merrily back to the Gryffindor Boys Fifth Year Dormitories, where he belly-flopped on the bed. Ron questioned his merriness. 

"What happened?" He asked in wonderment. 

"You'll never guess." Harry recalled. 

"Oh I can guess alright. Malfoy tripped in barbie heels, setting off Filch's student-out-of-bed alarm which dumped a tub of lard all over him and there were feathers all over?" Ron asked, expectantly. 

"No. It doesn't have anything to do with Malfoy. It's Hermione. She's my.. My.. My Girlfriend." Harry said, with added excitement in his voice. 'It doesn't seem right. Dating my best friend.' 

"Really? Congrats! You got her before that creep Malfoy did." 

"Oh it's not the end of Malfoy. I agreed she could talk to him." 

"Oh no! I can imagine it now! Malfoy stalking Hermione to classes." Ron groaned, but Harry was too deep within his bliss of dating the girl he loved. 

***** 

"Sirius, what if it isn't really gone? What if that cure wasn't a total cure?" Remus mused. He itched his head, and frowned. "What if that Lydinas character is destined to come back?" 

"Remus, quit worrying. We'll get there when we get there." Sirius concluded. 

"How can you live such a free life?" 

"Remus.. After living in Azkaban, I decided to live a free life. Back at Hogwarts, where I'd call home." Sirius walked to the door, shot one glance back at Remus and closed the door. 

***** 

**Author's Note:** Okay. So now we ended with it being H/H. I might take a little time off, but don't be mad at me. I have to keep up my grades or else I'm toast. 

**Coming Up:** What will Draco do when he discovers that Hermione is taken? What will Trinity and Poisidon do? Is Lydinas really gone or is she somewhere still within Hermione? Hermione and Harry encounter some difficulties, fights, more dementors, Death Eaters, and defintely more Lord Voldemort. With a little bit of mush in the next chapter for H/H fans. D/H fans (like me) can wait ;D After all 6 chapters with D/H isn't right ... just kidding. I'll see everyone later. 

See the lil box below? Please review ;D


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer:** Okay. I'm back. For real this time, and I'm going to make a pact now to finish this story! All the characters belong to Ms. Rowling. Over this period, I am going to finish writing all my stories. So it'll give you more time to give your comments.   
  
**Harry Potter & The Perils of Hermione Granger**   
_Chapter Seven : A Life Not Worth Living_

_November 11th, 2001_

'Damn them! Damn Harry Potter and that blasted Hermione Granger! I got through the whole day without breaking down and here I am. I never thought I would be hurt by her feelings for me. I thought I was superior, and here I am crying my head off. I wish she'd go to hell. No, I wish I would go to hell for me believing that she cared about me. For letting her fool with my inner emotions. I've failed miserably, and I know it.' 

The wind rustled through the pages like leaves on the ground, fluttering the pages. Draco Malfoy looked down at the ground, such a long ways down and a chill ran up his spine. Then he remembered why he was here, and he hated it bitterly. He closed his eyes, and bent his knees, ready to jump. 

** 

"Draco!" He stood back upright, and turned around. To his utter surprise, it was Hermione Granger. "What do you think you're doing?!" 

"I'm jumping." Draco replied, stiffly. "Stay away, Granger! You can care about Potter all you want, but you shouldn't care about me." 'I want you to.. I wish you would..' 

"But I care about you!" Hermione insisted, stretching out her hand. "Come on down, Draco, We can talk things over. It's going to be alright!" 

"I don't want to talk. Don't you see? You've left me and broke my heart!" Draco turned back around. "Leave me alone, Hermione." Tears rolled down his cheeks, knowing that the words 'I love you' were too far away. "Get away." He wiped his nose on his robe sleeve. "I'm warning you. Let me die in peace." 

"Draco! But.. I care for you! You mean a lot to me, Draco! I don't know what I'd do without you being here everyday! Without you smiling in Potions! Without you to talk to when Harry's out with Ron at Quidditch Practice? Can't you see? I care about you!" Hermione looked at him. 

"You're just saying that because you don't want me to jump. You don't want to be responsible for my death!" Draco retorted, a rush of mixed emotions came. "Good bye, Hermione." 

A mix of events happened that split second. Hermione sensed - somehow that he would do it, and lept forward landing on her chest at the edge of the Astronomy Tower's surrounding wall. She gripped his hand, and his eyes were wide with fear of what he'd become. 

"Draco! Now you see," Hermione gritted her teeth. "How much I care!" 

"How-" Draco started to ask, but he was interrupted by Hermione who was attempting to bring him up. 

"Shut up, Draco!" Hermione snapped, as she brought her left hand to clasp his right. "Now try to get your feet onto the side of the tower." Draco obeyed in silence. 

"You better be right about this.." Draco muttered soundly, so that the wind droned it out. 

"Now climb!" Hermione shouted. Her hands were in pain. 

"What?!" 

"Climb up the wall. I've got you covered! Hurry!" 

"No way! I can't do that!" 

"Do it!" 

"I can't!" Draco tried.. and failed miserably. 

"Use your telekinesis!" Hermione suggested. 

"I can't use it on myself!" 

"Do it!" Hermione hissed. "Or shall I, and you plummet to the ground?" Hermione sighed aggitatedly. "Hurry up!" 

"Hermione?!" Harry Potter dashed up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. 

'Who would know that Harry Potter would save my life?' Draco grinned, and there was a moment of talking, but Draco couldn't make out what they were saying. 

** 

After struggling for more than an hour, Hermione, Ron , and Harry finally succeeded in pulling Draco Malfoy over the edge of the Astronomy Tower back onto solid rock. "You owe me, Malfoy. Really you do." 

"Oh yeah. I know I do..." Draco scowled, but felt a certain gratuitity towards Harry's perfect timing. "I'll remember this, Potter. I'll remember." 

** 

**Author's Note:** Very short chapter. I need a Beta Reader, if anyone woud kindly e-mail me at Rebelchickxoxo@yahoo.com, I just need one or two. Please help me out :D Umm, BTW the next chapter is coming soon, sorry for all the updates. 

Please review :D See the little empty box? Please fill it out and tell me what you think. Even if it is bad, I'm dying for reviews :)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer:** I own Trinity , Poisidon, and the plot. JK Rowling owns the rest.   
  
**Harry Potter & The Perils of Hermione Granger**   
_Chapter Eight : A Bunch of Bad News from Lucius_

'Draco, 

Mr. Parkinson and I have been planning upon our two great families to unite one day, and this is our chance. Mr. & Mrs. Parkinson have gladly offered their daughter's hand in marriage to you and our lineage. Don't wince, but be proud that you are to be part of an even greater plan that Our (soon to be our) Master offers. I shall discuss this with you later. 

- Lucius Malfoy' 

Draco sighed with relief, as his father hadn't found out about himself and Hermione and their short romance. Nor did he find out about yesterday's desperate attempt to end his own life. 'It was too good to be true, wasn't it?' He thought silently nodding his head 'yes' to his own question. 'Well maybe it's better this way. Harry's not going to put her in danger. But she might put him in danger if ...' Draco put the letter down, tucking it between his books so that if anyone searched his items he prayed that they would not find it. 

Draco didn't want that information out in the open any sooner than it had to be. Though he regretted that he doubted that Hermione cared at him at all. Harry and company felt sympathy towards the young Slytherin and would only glare at him from a distance. Hermione stood in their midst, watching from a distance. 

He still had the opportunity to speak with Hermione in Potions because she was his partner, but obviously with Professor Snape, Head of the Slytherin House and a very proud one at that, he couldn't very well speak about his personal and private feelings for her. Yet, something about that dungeon made Draco seem uneasy about saying anything - even though he was Professor Snape's favorite pupil. 

** 

Harry Potter, however, felt there was a difference in Hermione's every day behavior. He didn't suspect any cheating though, since Hermione hadn't been acting wierdly. She only was gazing out windows and day-dreaming in class way too much. One day, she even fell asleep in class and her objects were floating around her head like she had some strange gravitational force. 

As if things couldn't be worse, Harry felt that the relationship between himself and Hermione wasn't meant to be. Though he didn't want to break Hermione's heart, and would often wonder if he was just worrying about nothing. 

"Ron, Is there something different about Hermione?" Harry asked questioningly. He moved his own white bishop to capture a pawn. "She seems like she wants to stay in that room forever." 

"I'll say!" Ron exclaimed, as one of his horses took Harry's bishop. "I asked her if I could copy her homework just one portion of it, and she just handed it over. It's not like her. I was expecting the whole lecture, but she just went ahead and gave it over." Ron tapped his fingers on the chess board, waiting for Harry to move. 

"Anything more mysterious?" Harry asked, moving his pawn forward like he wasn't really into the game and was just there for the chat. Ron sighed, and pushed the chess board away. 

"Harry, I can tell you're worried." Ron said, sympathetically. His dating life wasn't exactly alive at the moment, but of course there was always Lavender and Pavarti. Though Ron felt like they weren't exactly choice decisions. 

"I know. Well strange things have been happening around Hermione. I caught her asleep in History of Magic, and well things were floating around her head. It freaks me out to think that her evil side is still there, after all the anguish we put through it." Harry explained before he continued. "Anyway, I have a feeling like Herm and I weren't supposed to be together by some wierd feeling. I don't know why I'm saying this! It's just really really wierd and even I can't explain it." Harry threw up his hands exasperatedly. 

"So you think that the whole Harry and Hermione wasn't supposed to happen. But if that wasn't the case who is Hermione supposed to be with?" Ron asked, examining the chess set longingly. 

"Don't give me a wierd look or anything, but I think she's supposed to be with Malfoy." Harry said, sighing loudly. Ron winced. "You're giving me the wierd look! Oh come on, Ron! You saw how in love she was with the guy! Don't act like you haven't seen her." 

"Oh, I know. I was just thinking that you would be better for Hermione than Malfoy. But if you're uncomfortable, then why don't you tell her? She's our best friend and maybe we were only meant to be best friends." Harry grinned for the first time in days, thanked Ron, and dashed upstairs. 

** 

"Ginny, You're my best girl friend. I need your help." Hermione said, slowly and softly. Ginny nodded to tell her to continue without any words. "Well I like Draco and I'm going out with Harry. It doesn't feel right. He's my best friend and I wouldn't have it any other way so maybe we weren't supposed to be together." 

"Plus remember what that spell said? The man who the plagued loved the most. Harry didn't use the knife! Draco did. Now you see what I mean? I've got to tell him! Draco thought I didn't care and he almost killed himself. Oh, Ginny! What am I supposed-" There was an abrupt knock at the door. "Come in!" 'Oh.. It's Harry.' She thought worriedly. 

"Hey, Herm. Can I come in? I have to talk to you.. alone.." Harry said quickly. Ginny nodded and winked at Hermione and closed the door behind her. 

"What do you want to talk about Harry?" 'He's going to break up with you..' Hermione cautioned herself, and sighed. 

"Well about you and me." Harry started uncertainly. "Well I'm not sure if we are supposed to be together.. Maybe we should break up, I have a bad feeling about this. Not because of you but because of the past.." 

"I think so too." Hermione said softly. 

"I'll always love you, Herm. If anything happens to me, I want you to know that." 

"As I will always love you, Harry. Always." Hermione tried to smile as Harry left her room, with a tear running down his cheek. "Always." She whispered again as she dried her tears and emerged from her Gryffindor Dormitories. 

** 

"Hey Granger." Draco greeted, but he was smiling even though he had recieved the message from his father. "I heard about your recent break up with Potter. I just wanted to say-" 

"Don't say it, Draco." Hermione sighed. "Harry and I aren't exactly the perfect couple for each other right now. I don't know why, but there wasn't a spark. You know what I mean." Draco blushed as Hermione continued. "Well, I admitted that I still had a- you know-" Her voice became soft and hushed. "thing for you." Her voice regained her volume. "Well you know that now." 

"Wow. Really?" Draco asked. 

"Yes!" Hermione insisted. "I finally found out who I was meant to be with.. and it was you. Even Ginny admitted that I was happier when I was 'with' you, even though you are the Slytherin you are." 

"There's something I should tell you too." Draco said quietly, a knot tightening in his stomach. "I'm going to be engaged." Draco looked down at his half-finished Potions Essay. "It wasn't my idea. It's an idiot one of my father's. He's got the idea that Pansy and I will be a good couple and could help bridge our families together." Hermione looked at him blankly- without any expression at all. 

"I don't know what to say, Draco." Hermione said softly. She started to pack up her books and leave the library, but Draco grabbed her right hand. 

"Please, Hermione. You mean a lot to me, especially since that night. Don't leave me like this! I need you." Draco begged desperately. At this point, he no longer looked like the Hogwarts School bully. If Hermione would have thought in the past that at this moment, Draco Malfoy was begging her for her presence, she would have laughed the thought away. But matters like this were serious. 

"You know, Draco. I love you, but if it's your father's will what can I do to stop it?" Hermione took his hand in hers and sat back down. "I will always love you. You know that don't you? I've got a bond with you that I can have with no one else. Not Harry, Ron, or Ginny. We're lovers from the past." 

"Would you still go out with me until it's official? I can't stand that prat Pansy!" Draco whined. Again came the hush from behind the bookshelves. 

"Sure Draco!" Hermione's mood brightened. "Now it's official!" 

** 

"Alright students! Settle down!" Fred and George threw a piece of paper over at Crabbe and Goyle who were holding hands. "Settle down students." Professor Snape called, but no one listened. "Settle down or there will be a week's detention for anyone who dares to speak again!" Professor Snape whirled and his face turned a very scarlet red. His ears turned pink as well when he was angry. 

"Hahaha!" Pansy screamed as she pounded her desk in laughter. Apparently she hadn't heard the Professor above her own din. 

"Parkinson! As much as this pains me- See me after class for a week's detention." Snape said, disappointedly. Hermione glanced at Draco who was smiling smugly. "Now get with your partners and sit at the desks. You will take notes and then you shall preform the potion later." Professor Snape waved his wand and notes appeared on the Blackboard. 

"Copy these directions for the Polyjuice Potion. The only reason I have to teach you this is because of the twits in the Ministry of Magic have added it as the Fifth Year Potions Requirements. If you are caught using a Polyjuice Potion, you will be suspended from Hogwarts - no questions asked." 

Draco gluped. Last year, he'd used a Potion to turn into Cho Chang and ditch Harry Potter. Though Harry never knew it, Cho found out. Cho never found out who impersonated herself, though. 'Lucky me.' Draco thought sighing. He scrawled down the notes, as Professor Snape lectured on the good habits of cleanliness, which he noted that Crabbe and Goyle could have. 

** 

Draco placed two strands of Unicorn Hair into the cauldron. The green mixture didn't seem like it was the Polyjuice Potion, but it looked like the stuff from their Potions Books. "Alright, Herm. Drink up." Draco urged. 

"No way!" Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You go first." 

"Ahem, who said I would go first?" 

"I did!" Hermione grinned. 

"Alright. How about the same time?" Draco suggested. 

"You've got my vote." Hermione agreed. 

"One... Two.. Three.." They both emptied the viles down, and for a moment there was a wrenching pain in their stomachs. Hermione looked up to see her own reflection staring back at her. 

Draco looked at Hermione oddly, then laughed. "I didn't know I was that handsome!" Draco exclaimed, Hermione pulled his now-long hair. Harry and Pansy came over, and grimaced. 

Harry hit his forehead. "Hermione, You've got to change back. I can't stand to see Malfoy in you!" Harry mentally hit his forehead again. "I mean, You're not a Malfoy, and I just thought that you should change back.." 'Not yet.' Harry sighed silently. 

Pansy looked at Harry oddly. "It's killing me to be the 'Boy who lived'!" She shrieked and ran around the room in terror of her new "reflection". 

"Girls.." Harry rolled his brown eyes and grimaced. 

"Hey!" Draco and Hermione shouted at the same time! 

"I'm a girl at the moment! You shouldn't speak like that Potter! You're disgracing yourself." Harry groaned and nodded his head. Draco smiled smugly, and Harry admitted that Hermione did look rather sexy with that look on her face - one eyebrow arched, and the other relaxed. 

"Yeah. I'll be a girl in fifteen minutes. Thank god. No offense, Draco." Hermione sat down on the lab chairs and felt her hair. It was smooth, but the thought of short hair sent shivers up her spine. 

"None taken." Draco admitted. If there was anything wierder than being Hermione, it was being a teenage girl. It was a feeling foreign to him, and he was just curious as to what was under the robes, though he thought it would be cruel and decietful so he kept his hands where he could see them. "Potter, so how's it like to be a girl for once?" 

"It's wierd." Harry answered after Hermione got up to find Ron. "Though I find it easier to talk to 'Hermione'." 

"Not here. Sorry, Potter. Talking to Pansy Parkinson isn't exactly 'my thing'." Draco said apologetically. 

** 

Fifteen minutes later, the chaos in the Potions Dungeon was now settled. Professor Snape had finished laughing himself silly since Neville and Ron's potion had gone wrong. Their bodies had changed, but of course their heads remained on the right bodies. Ron looked like he needed to hit the tread-mill and excercise a little. Neville looked like he had gone anorexic, which was what made Professor Snape laugh so much because he had never seen Neville so "trim" as he put it. 

It was to Ron's relief when his body fat went away and he went back to being good old, skinny Ron. Harry became himself again, and savored the time that he had with his friends. Draco had become his vain self again, and Hermione - well couldn't get over being a guy for that portion of time and well she retired to her dormitory early that night. Hogwarts wasn't going to be the same anymore.. After the body-changing, teenage body exchange that happened in fourth period Potions class that day. 

** 

Author's Note: No cliff-hangers. I might be gone without a computer to the Bahamas, but look forward to a rather serious chapter. I'd say kidnapping, action, and a teeny bit of romance in between. Look forward to Chapter Nine : Kidnapping, Friendship, and Lost Hope. 

Thank you to everyone who reviewed ! From now on, I will post your name in the last chapter :) But I want you to know that every little bit counts! Thank you so much for your encouragement to finish. I sorta need a beta reader so please e-mail me at Rebelchickxoxo@yahoo.com.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer:** All the characters [in this chapter] belong to JK Rowling. I own the plot. 

**Author's Note:** Well, I've got the plot all fixed until chapter eleven. Right now this is the half year point so look forward to at least three or four chapters until the end of the story. Currently it's a Draco & Hermione Romance, but then it could change before the end. Everyone gets a couple in up-coming chapters.   
  
**Harry Potter & The Perils of Hermione Granger**   
_Chapter Nine : The Kidnapping, Friendship, and Lost Hope_

'Draco, 

The plan is set for tonight at midnight. Pansy Parkinson and yourself will sneak into the Gryffindor Common Room, in which the password is 'swooping owl'. Bring Potter and Weasley (Ron) to us at our secret location, in which I believe you will know. This will obviously lure Lydinas back to our side, as well as that Potter boy - who we can turn in no time. Now about the Parkinson Marriage, relax about it for now. It is not of any interest. 

-Lucius' 

Draco put down his letter. Pansy flirted with him by batting her eyelashes. "Draco, did you hear about the plan?" 

"Just recently. I don't want to have anything to do with it." Draco muttered, looking elsewhere besides the annoying bruenette in front of him. 

"Well it's our orders. Listen this is what we do...." 

** 

Draco Malfoy sat down in the desk in his dormitory to write a letter. Not to Lucius but to Hermione. 'I have to warn her. So she can save them, and I don't want her to get caught.' 

Draco took out his quill and started to scrawl on a piece of parchment. 

'Hermione, 

Take caution. At midnight tonight, your two best friends will be gone. Be alert, and save them. I don't want anyone to get hurt, especially you. Watch your back. 

-D.' 

Draco folded the letter and wrapped it shut with a piece of ribbon that he had stolen from Pansy. 'She won't miss it, she has millions of them in her room. I just happened to find this in one of her Dark Arts books.' 

Once the letter had been sealed, he took it downstairs to the owlry, where his own owl hooted cheerfully and soared out the window towards Hermione Granger's bedroom window. 

** 

Hermione Granger finished reading the warning that she believed was from Draco Malfoy, her boyfriend. She didn't have any thoughts of mentioning it to Harry and Ron, in fear that they would turn their backs on her and speak of her betraying Gryffindor. 'What a load of rubbish.' Hermione thought as she threw the piece of parchment into the fire, where the piece of parchment burst into flames. 

Harry and Ron were playing chess, but she'd have to keep an eye on them discreetly. Even though they were best friends, Hermione couldn't help feeling distant between that second or third year and now. She could hear what they were saying, and currently it was about her. 

"Checkmate!" Ron declared and grinned. "Sorry Harry, but it appears I've beaten you again." Harry chuckled and nodded his head. 

"You know no one can compare with you, Ron." Harry complimented, and pushed the board aside. "Well what I was concerned about-" 

"More of the Harry Potter perils." Ron said, groaning slightly. "I can't wait." He said sarcastically. 

"Well Hermione's been disappearing more recently." Harry commented. "I don't want to think that she's um.. turned evil again, but could it be true? What do you think, Ron?" Harry leaned one elbow onto the table. 

"I highly doubt that. For one, if she was evil she would have returned to You-Know-Who and used some of her powers. Anyway she hasn't done anything suspicious. Lay off, Harry. She's fine! Maybe it's all the extra load of homework she's been getting in advanced classes. Maybe it could be that Polyjuice Potions experiment in Potions yesterday. I don't know how anyone could be so calm about being Malfoy.." 

"Thanks Ron. She seemed cool about it, but what makes me wonder is why they were beating each other's heads of yesterday in the Potions class." Harry pondered, looking at Hermione who was greatly involved in a book- or so they thought she was. 

"Isn't it obvious?" Ginny approached the two older boys. 

"Go away, Ginny. Now isn't the time for riddles." Ron said irritatedly. 

"No wait, Gin. What about Hermione?" Harry asked, kicking Ron under the table to silence. 

"Well isn't it obvious? Hermione likes Malfoy- even if he some Slytherin scum. You should talk to her, because maybe I could be wrong." Ginny walked away to meet with some of her friends. 

"No way!" Ron exclaimed. "I highly doubt that!" 

"We never know. Ron, I'm going in.." Harry stood up and sat down next to Hermione on the couch. He glanced at the book, which was only on page one. 

"I heard that." Hermione said mutely. 

"Oops.." Harry said sheepishly. 

"Look I don't want it getting out, but I sort of still do like Malfoy. Okay?" Hermione sighed as he gave her a look. "Harry, Don't give me that look. I never liked Cho, but I never admitted it. So please just agree with me. It's not like we're going out!" Harry nodded his head. 'You're lying!' She scolded herself. 'So what?' She argued. 'He'd kill me if he found out.' "Harry, I'm sort of busy.." 

"Don't give me that, Herm. You've only opened your book to page one!" Harry retorted. 

"Go play chess with Ron, I'm busy in the Advanced Care of Magical Creatures Homework that I'm working on." Hermione ordered, becoming her bossy self once more. 

** 

The clock's bell rang signifying midnight. Hermione Granger, who was half-asleep in the Common Room, dashed upstairs - stumbling occasionally, and burst through the open door. Ron Weasley was tied up and gagged. He was slung over the Death Eater's shoulder. 

"Hold it right there!" The Death Eater ignored her, and flew out the window. Another Death Eater stood in the corner, gagging Harry whose hands were flying all over the place. "I said hold it!" She pushed her palms open, sending the Death Eater crashing into the wall. Hermione ran over to the Death Eater and pulled down their hood. "Pansy?!" Hermione shrieked. The bruenette scowled at her, and wriggled around in her body bind. 

Hermione glanced sharply out the window. One figure flew away from Hogwarts, but Hermione was just thankful to at least have one of her best friends saved from the Death Eaters. She undid Harry's binds and ungagged him. He spat the extra saliva onto the floor and rushed at Pansy. Hermione held him back by his waist. "Why Pansy?" 

"Our Master wants you back, Granger." Pansy sneered. "It won't be long until you're back with us, Death Eaters." Draco Malfoy stepped out of the shadows. "You disgust me, Malfoy! You were supposed to help out, but instead you hid. You're a shame to the Death Eater name." 

"Let's get Dumbledore in here quick." Harry said, glaring at Draco who glared back at him. 

Luckily for them, Albus Dumbledore burst into the room surprised at what he saw. Hermione glancing nervously between the two boys who were about to start a fight. Pansy binded in the corner, and Ron Weasley missing from the room with the lamp knocked over and the curtains slashed. "What happened?" 

"Malfoy and Pansy tried to kidnap Ron and I. They got Ron, whoever was the third Death Eater and Hermione came up here and saved me." Harry said in a rush. Pansy gritted her teeth as if the pain was intensifying with every passing moment. 

"May I ask Mr. Malfoy that the three of you come to my office?" Fred and George Weasley appeared at the door. They always came at the wrong times, or so Harry had noticed. "Fred, George take Ms. Parkinson to the infirmatory. Tell Madame Pomfrey that she is not to leave the Hospital Wing for any reason." They nodded and Albus waved his wand. 

"I hate you, Malfoy." 

"I hate you, Potter." 

"Shut up!" Hermione said exasperatedly, and hurried after Professor Dumbledore. Harry shrugged his shoulders and followed. Draco stared out the window wistfully, and ran after Harry. 

** 

"Mr. Malfoy may I ask what you were doing in the Gryffindor Dormitories at this time of night?" Albus Dumbledore asked, his stare came down upon Draco through his half-moon glasses. Professor McGonagall yawned but stared at him severly. Professor Snape looked cross because it was one o'clock in the morning. 

"I was supposed to help kidnap Potter and Weasley from their dormitory that night, but I didn't want to." Draco said indignatly, keeping his gaze on his feet and not daring to look into the eyes of Harry, Professor McGongall, Professor Snape, Headmaster Dumbledore, or even Hermione. 

"Why not may I ask?" 

"You-know-who wanted to capture them not only to turn Harry to the Dark Side, but to get Hermione back." Draco answered stiffly. He glanced up to Hermione was resting on Harry's shoulder. 

"Why Hermione?" Professor McGonagall asked, yawning. 

"Hermione is the legendary Dark Lordess." Draco said, he could feel the stares upon him. "You-Know-Who figured that if he had Hermione back, then he could regain power." 

"Are you a Death Eater, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Snape asked, and to his horror Draco lifted up his left sleeve and sighed. There on his pale skin, was the Death Eater's mark. Professor McGongall gasped. The wise sage, Dumbledore nodded his head. "Why Draco?" 

"My father made me." Draco blamed it all on his father, but if it weren't for his father he would have never met Hermione Granger, the girl of his dreams. The meeting progressed and Harry and Hermione were dismissed to go to sleep. Draco was let out at approximately three o'clock in the morning. 

** 

"Harry where are you going?" Hermione asked as Harry pulled on his robes. He put his wand into his robes. "Don't tell me you're going to face Voldemort!" Hermione cried suddenly realizing the determined nature of her best friend. "You can't! I won't let you!" Hermione shrieked and grabbed his wrist. "Promise me, Harry that you won't!" 

"I have to! Ron needs me!" Harry protested. "Hermione! Let go of me!" 

"If you're going then I'll stay with you, Harry. There is no way that you're going without me!" Harry glared at her. "I don't care what you say or think, Harry James Potter!" 

"You're the one that Voldemort wants!" Harry exclaimed, pushing her lightly onto the couch. "I've got to go!" 

"You'll have to go through me!" Harry grinned and scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder and ran to the Broomshed, through the crowds of students in the hallway who were staring at Harry Potter carrying one of his best friends on his shoulder, who was furiously beating him and screeching. Draco Malfoy caught the site and followed Harry and Hermione. 

Now it was an odd sight for anyone to see. Harry grinning like he'd won a trophy and running through the halls of Hogwarts with a girl on his back. Hermione beating Harry's back, and laughing. Not to mention a Slytherin running behind Harry and shouting out "Potter! Get back here!" 

If the Polyjuice Potions Lesson was enough, the antics at Hogwarts just got worse. 

** 

"Harry wait! Put me down, God dammit! Put me down!" Harry gently bent down and dropped her on the grass. "Don't tell me you're going to go!" 

"He's going." Draco said mutely. "I'm going to go with him. I know where he's hiding and all the works. You're staying, Hermione." 

"No way!" Hermione argued. "I'm going!" 

"Hermione, You're the one he wants." Draco reminded her. 

"Well can any one of you do this?" She pointed at a garbage bin at the far corner of the Quidditch Fields and green light emitted from her index finger's tip and one moment later, the garbage bin exploded and flew five feet in the air. 

"Wow." They breathed together in unison. 

"You see. I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself." Hermione grinned and playfully stuck out a tongue. She blew her index finger like it was a gun and smiled. The open broomshed shone in the morning light. "So let's go!" 

** 

**Author's Note:** :D Sorry for all the updates. I kinda want to finish this story and have it done and over with. Next chapter is Christmas! *whoo hoo!* Christmas in July! :D Please review. 

**Quick Note:** Angela Graham & I share a fanfiction site. If you need somewhere to place your fics, or just want to read the small gallery of fanfiction that we have please feel free to visit :) The webpage is at [http://www.geocities.com/aqtchic1][1]. Thank you so much!

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/aqtchic1



	10. Chapter Ten

**Author's Note:** JK Rowling owns all the characters in this chapter. I own the plot. You have been warned about my fondness for cliffhangers as in Hopelessness and Despairation, in which I have taken up as my main project for now. Who knows how long this could remain a cliffhanger? The world will never know. Alrighty then. Let's go!   
  
**Harry Potter & The Perils of Hermione Granger**   
_Chapter Ten : Of Traps, Tender Love, and Christmas_

Harry Potter frowned as he glanced quickly over his right shoulder. Sure his cape blew in the wind, but it hid half the image that he dreaded to see. Hermione had chosen to fly with Draco, and she was sitting comfortably behind him. Her arms wrapped around his waist, and she rested her already-tired head on his back. Draco smirked at Harry when he turned around as if to say "look at me, Potter", which Harry could tell that he meant. 

"Stupid old Malfoy." Harry groaned and flew onward. 

** 

Hermione held onto Draco Malfoy tightly, not because of the fact that she liked him and he was her boyfriend, but because she was dreadfully afraid of heights. Hermione would wobble back and forth if she didn't have anything to hold onto except for the broomstick. The first time she rode a broomstick was at Hogwarts, but unfortunately Hermione didn't get very far. You see, broomsticks and Hermione are totally different. Broomsticks like height, and Hemione just doesn't. That's the main difference you see- Wait a minute! Why am I thinking like broomsticks are real human beings? 

Hermione shivered as she glanced down at the lakes and ponds below. The area was in the countryside, and the cottage lights flickered in the darkness that was growing. "What's the matter?" Draco asked gently, turning around like he had nothing to be scared of. 

"Uhh.. Just a little scared of heights." She whispered, dreadfully ashamed of it since Draco was the Slytherin Seeker, and not a bad one at all. Though no one could compare with the famous Harry Potter. 

Draco chuckled. He dipped the broom so it dived a little and came back up. "How about now?" 

"Please, Draco. I think I'm going be sick!" Hermione wailed as he did the dip again. She gagged, and covered her mouth as best as her hand possibly could. 

** 

"Rest stop everyone!" Night time had fallen and Harry and Draco could no longer see very far infront of them without having a light. Of course they couldn't have lights on because muggles could peer out their window and they'd see two flickering lights way up above. Now the muggles would think this was a wierd happening. 

They landed gently onto the floor and Hermione sighed with relief as she placed her feet back onto firm ground. The area was barren except for a couple of trees and mostly grass. There were no lights in the distance, and Harry presumed that it was alright to light a fire. 

Soon the three were huddled around the campfire, snow lay in patches around them and the air was cold. Hermione huddled in between Harry and Draco. Draco had his arm around her, and Harry glared at him. 

"Draco, I need to talk to you. Alone." Hermione added, hastily getting up and throwing her blanket on the ground. "Come on." She tugged his arm, and he reluctantly got up. Harry stared after the two, not knowing that something was on the way.. 

** 

"What is up with you two?" Hermione asked. Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Everytime I look at you two you're glaring at each other. What's wrong?" 

"Hermione, Harry and I aren't exactly the perfect people to get along with together." Draco said, glancing quickly back at Harry who was staring at them. 

"Please try to get along for my sake." Hermione said, as she hugged him closely. Harry rolled his eyes, and quickly started to rub them as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Then as if by a will to prove that she loved Draco Malfoy, the teenage boy she knew, she kissed him infront of Harry Potter, her best friend. 

Anger flushed his cheek, and moments later when Hermione and Draco came back to the campfire hand in hand, Harry was sound asleep, dreaming about how he would get back at Draco Malfoy. "Hermione, you know that once I get there I will have to betray you.." 

"No you don't Draco. No path in life is chosen for you. You alone have the power to change it." Hermione said gently, as she rested her head on his shoulder. "You can, Draco." She sighed and closed her eyes. Draco looked down at her, and smiled slightly. Through his stubborn-ness, a new light had shone through and that was the light of good, but yet there was evil hidden beneath. 

** 

"Hermione." Draco whispered, as he gently nudged her shoulder. "Wake up." He nudged her again. Harry sighed, knowing fully well that Hermione was a deep sleeper and she could sleep through pretty much anything. Hermione rolled over and groaned, she sat up and rubbed her eyes looking around at the barren land that was still black. 

They got back onto their broomsticks, and Harry had seemingly forgotten what had happened the previous day. Hermione shivered because of the cold snow that had started to fall as they traveled further up North. Sometime around noontime, as only the sun could tell, they reached Voldemort's hidden castle in the countryside - according to Draco. "You two understand that the only way to get in is for me to turn you two in. You'll be taken to the jail cells, Harry. Free Ron, and get your asses out of there. Hermione, most likely you'll be turned evil again - if the Dark Lord is present. Now let me tie you with this." Draco took out rope from inside his bag, and he tied their hands together with it. "It's not all the way tightened and they'll fail to see it." 

Draco and Hermione followed Harry in with their wands drawn. Lucius Malfoy was seated on the throne and Wormtail was no where in sight. Several Death Eaters were standing among the corners and Hermione shivered at the thought of Pansy Parkinson here. "Draco! You have brought him and the Dark Lordess?!" Lucius exclaimed, his thoughts had been disappointing about Draco in the past few days. "How ever did you manage?" 

"Lydinas decided to come back to the Dark Side." Draco spoke, glancing at Hermione. Hermione sneered at Lucius. Harry rolled his eyes and scowled. "She has helped to capture Potter." 

"Good work both of you." Lucius congradulated, as the other Death Eaters who were inside the room circled around the three. Harry grimaced as Hermione shook their hands. Draco glared at his father, even though he enjoyed the praise he was recieving. "Now put Potter in the cell, our Master has something planned. Though I have something to say to the both of you." 

Hermione tilted her head, and graciously walked away hand in hand with Draco. Harry sighed with relief and continued to walk towards the cells. Once they were in the dungeons Harry could see a vague figure in the corner of the cell. It was Ron Weasley, whose skin had turned pale in the moonlight - Harry couldn't tell. They apparently hadn't fed Ron very well, or as he was accustomed to at Hogwarts. 

"Ron?" Hermione asked quietly, Draco undid Harry's binds and used alohomora on the door. "Ron?" Hermione questioned further, but Ron was still staring out the window. 

"God! He's frozen!" Harry exclaimed as he felt his best friend's forehead. "We've got to get him back to Hogwarts. He'll die if he's left like this!" Hermione nodded. 

"Here." Draco pushed a button inside the room, and the wall swung around revealing an entrance to the outside. "This place has so many nooks and crannys that no one could ever possibly count them all. Hurry! Before they come and check on you!" 

Hermione took one last fleeting glance as her two friends as they disappeared into the long tunnel. She cast a spell of imagination upon the spot that Harry and Ron were supposedly sitting, and prayed that it would do all for the better. "Let's go." Draco whispered, and they turned their backs on the closing wall. "What do you think the announcement will be like?" 

"I don't know. He's your father." Hermione said, exasperatedly. 

"Well, I guess we'll find out now." Hermione nodded her head as they made their re-appearance into the main room. Lucius looked down upon them like they were prey about to be slaughtered and killed. 'Or forced into things.' Hermione gulped and grasped Draco's hand. 

"My fellow, Death Eaters. I have an announcement to make! Now that Our Lordess, Lydinas Tesslton has proclaimed her throne once again, Draco Malfoy will be the proper suitor for her." Hermione stared at Draco nervously. "Our Master commands it and we will make arrangements so that in their last year of schooling, they will ascend the throne to lead us in the battle against the white side." The hoots and cheers came, as well as the clinking of the wine glasses. 

"We're in trouble." Hermione whispered, as the two made a quiet exit towards Hogwarts. 

** 

Two weeks later, Draco and Hermione had not been found out. Yet now that they were engaged by Death Eater laws, Hermione had lost weight and began to daydream in class. Professor Minerva McGonagall insisted that it was a teenage phase, but Professor Dumbledore thought there was more to it than meets the eye. 

"Hermione, I got you this." Draco handed her a wrapped box to celebrate Christmas. "It's small, but it has a personal touch to it." Hermione gently held the box in her left hand as she unwrapped it. The glint of silver shone through green wrapping. "Slytherin colors, I know. I couldn't help it." He teased, and Hermione hugged him. 

"It's beautiful!" Hermione blushed with a faint, peaceful smile upon her face as Draco placed it upon her neck. "I'm afraid my gift isn't as stunningly beautiful, but I hope it will do." She passed Draco a rather large box. He unwrapped it gingerly, like a child on Christmas morning as he had been given things just because his parents felt obligated. It was a photo album of their pictures, and on the last page it read - Hermione and Draco - together forever. 

** 

Hermione Granger re-entered the Gryffindor Common Room where everyone was buzzing about their gifts from Christmas. Ron was dating another girl, Hannah Abott and Ginny was single once again. Though Hermione was sure that she had her heart set on Neville Longbottom, though she never particularly mentioned him. 

Harry and Cho were once an item again and the two were cozy and comfy on the couch. "Hi Herm. Nice locket. Where'd you get it?" Harry complimented. 

"A friend gave it to me." Hermione said softly. "I'm going to go to sleep now. G'night." Hermione walked slowly up the stairs shaking her head with every step. 

"So who do you think the lucky guy is?" Harry asked, Cho smacked him playfully on the head. 

"I'll bet it's Dean Thomas!" Ron said, looking at Dean then suddenly changing his mind. "Naw, he's with Pavarti Patil. How about Fred and George?" 

Ginny wrinkled her nose. "Hermione would have more sense than those two. Besides how could one of them afford to pay for that locket?" 

"That's why she's dating two." Cho said, hoping for a little humor. 

"Hermione's not like that!" Ron said defensively. "Maybe gay, but not like that!" 

"Hello! Hermione isn't gay, or she'd be with Lavender Brown! Queen of gay-ness." Ginny exclaimed, hitting Ron on the head and frowning. "Well whoever he is, must be some guy." 

"Yeah.. Some guy." Harry said dreamily. 

** 

**Coming Very Soon:** Happy New Year in July! A Hogsmeade Trip, more talk with Voldemort and Lucius, another Dance, and perhaps Harry will discover the origin of the locket. Any way I'm fixing up for the next series in the 'Dark Lordess' trilogy - Harry Potter & The Return of Lydinas Tesslton - I guess you'll figure that one out later. :) 

** 

**Author's Quick Note: **I'm back. I need the time to think, and right now I'm not in the mood to write because I got back from a boat trip and I feel sort of dizzy now. Colored contacts :) Want a Harry Potter fan zine? Subscribe to the Hogwarts Express - the Original Harry Potter fan zine. 

**Corrina Flame** - Usually the plots I come up with are mind boggling, which could be a good thing for you. Hehe. Though you know I'll always love our main romance - Draco & Hermione. Of course, I'm open to any plot-twisting idea. Even if it does mean killing off a character or two.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Author's Note:** Please check out Angela Graham's story - [Draco's Diary : The Chronicles][1] which is a really good Draco Diary. It's at [http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=357966][1]. Well the usual disclaimer still holds - JK Rowling owns all the characters, I own the plot and story line :)   
  
**Harry Potter & The Perils of Hermione Granger**   
_Chapter Eleven : Happy New Year to You_

For some time, the mystery of Hermione's locket had been the buzz of the Gryffindor Common Room. Slowly it faded, and Hermione was happy to get rid of all the attention. Noticably Ginny Weasley had spoken that she new of the origin, but was reluctant to tell. Hermione was grateful to Ginny, and to Harry it seemed like their best friendship had slowly leaked away over the year. Harry took a seat next to Ron and Hermione inside the Four Broomsticks. Hermione had her nose stuck in _Hogwarts : A History_ for the millionth time this week. 

Then she checked her watch and jumped. Harry was stunned by this sudden reaction and was left not only stunned, but puzzled. "Hermione," Harry began, but before he could get anymore than her own name she had left the Four Broomsticks and was out the door. Harry followed her to a deserted area where the shadows covered the trees themselves and he had found her. Her and someone else. Hermione Granger wasn't alone. 

** 

"Hi Ron." Ginny said, taking a seat next to her older brother. "Where's Harry?" 

"He's gone out." Ron said glumly. "All this about Hermione." Ginny nodded and patted his back. "Don't worry. Here comes Pavarti. I'm sure she'll cheer you up. After all the New Year's Ball is coming soon, so you might want to ask her about that. I heard there's a new theme this year, but we'll wait to find that out for sure." Ginny patted him one more time on the back, and she went off with some of her friends to explore around Hogsmeade. 

"Hello Ron." Pavarti said, taking a seat. "Where is everyone?" She smiled and took a sip of her butterbeer. 

"Harry's after Hermione. She left abruptly and he went to find her." Pavarti nodded. 

"Is there something bothering you?" She asked. Ron shook his head. Though Pavarti meant well, she had the mouth of a sheep. She'd squeal anything - even if she tried to keep her mouth shut. Sometimes Ron would never understand girls like Pavarti who broke their promises of keeping secrets. 

** 

Harry stared as Draco Malfoy came out of the shadows. Draco sat down on a log and Hermione sat down next to them. Fortunately for Harry, and unfortunately for Hermione, Harry was in a safe distance to hear their conversation - even in a whisper. He was also well hidden by the many branches of the trees. 

"Draco we could get into trouble for-" Hermione began looking around uneasily. For a moment, Harry thought he'd been spotted by Hermione, but then relaxed when she sat back down and leaned her head on his shoulder. It made Harry burn with fear and anger. That someone like Malfoy could come along and destroy the friendship of the three. 

"Herm, we're fine. It's not a long talk. Just long enough to catch up on things." Draco said smiling. The sight of Draco smiling at Hermione was enough to make Harry sick, but he couldn't withstand his curiousity and he bent down behind a rather large bush. He had his back turned now, so that he wouldn't have to view what the drama had in store for him. 

Hermione turned to kiss Draco. His hands ran through her hair, and she closed her eyes as the tingling sensation covered her whole body. They broke apart , gasping for air. "Herm, I was wondering. If you'd like to go to the dance with me?" Harry turned around in awe as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. Hermione broke into a smile and hugged him. 

"I'll go with you. But-" Hermione began. It seemed like Draco had finished the whole plot. 

"Don't worry. I'll just say I'm only going to the dance to break your heart. Though I want you to know that it is nothing of the sort. Absolutely nothing . I'm going with you because _I love you, Hermione_." Harry couldn't stand it any longer. He stood up quietly and tried to make a break for Hogsmeade. Then the drama began, it all started with the snap of a twig on the ground. 

** 

"My Lord, what shall we do about Lydinas?" Lucius Malfoy bowed before Lord Voldemort. His room was deserted except for the two of them, illuminated by one small candlestick. 

"Get them in the forest. The wind will cover our tracks so that those pesky Ministry Officials will not bother us any more. Not until the rise of the Dark Lordess and Lord once again." 

"My Lord, they will be rivalry." Lucius replied. 

"Not if we can align ourselves with them. Though they are superior to our Death Eaters - myself included. Together they will rule, and we have no choice but to serve under them." Lord Voldemort smiled, "Don't be glum. We will finally conquer the white side, and we will be able to rule the world. Now go, fetch them for me." 

Lucius Malfoy bowed, and rubbed his hands together in the cold. "This is going to be a piece of cake." Lucius muttered as he apparated to the woods off of Hogsmeade. 

** 

Hermione whirled around just in time to see a pair of black robes fleeing into the distance. "Harry." Hermione whispered, and then she too ran off to follow him. Through the woods they ran, until Hermione found Harry standing waiting for her in a clearing - his back was turned towards her. 

"Harry?" Hermione asked cautiously. They were both panting, and sweat ran down her face - despite the bitter cold that had suddenly swept in from the west. "Come on, Harry. Answer me." 

"Go back to Malfoy. You know you love him more than me." 

"Is that it? We're done? Our friendship has no meaning to you?" Hermione quietly walked to his side, her eyes were on the snow covering the leaves on the ground. "Harry, we've made it through good times and bad. I can't just be with you anymore. Ever since-" Hermione's voice trailed off. Harry knew she was talking about the time that Lord Voldemort had kidnapped her and held her as bait for Harry. 

He turned around, tears swept down his face as he looked at her in what Hermione could recognize as half-anger and half-sorrow. "That's who he was? Your _friend_?" He choked. 

"I'm sorry I did that. What was I to do? Be betrayed by my own house?" Hermione sighed. "If there was one thing I would change it'd be-" Hermione stopped as a sudden wind chill blew them off their feet. 

"That you never changed back." Lucius Malfoy smirked. "Welcome back, my dear." 

** 

Draco Malfoy sat down on the log, that at one point he had been sitting on with Hermione Granger, his girlfriend and date to the New Years Ball. Then came the thing that he'd dreaded. The piercing scream that shattered the peacefulness of the woods. 'Hermione!' Draco thought, as he began to run and within minutes he was brought with the scene no one wished to see. 

Harry Potter was gritting his teeth and glaring on the ground, and Hermione was wriggling in the grasp of his Father. Blood trickled down from his split lips. "Ah, Draco. I've seen you've followed our plan exactly as planned." Draco's eyes widened in shock. 

"What plan?" He spat. "I told you. I never wanted to be part of those damn Death Eaters." 

"Malfoy! You're going to pay for this! Both of you!" 

"But-" Draco began, but was cut off when Lucius grabbed him by his collar and vanished into thin air. Harry stumbled to his feet and grabbed the closest thick stick, helping to support him as he hurried back to Hogsmeade and hopefully, help. 

** 

"Ahh, Lydinas. It's such a pleasure to see you once again." Lord Voldemort said, bowing slightly. After all, he wanted to be successful in making friends with the Dark Family. "Now come, you both have changing to do." Lucius dragged them over to two identical chairs which had been positioned next to him. The letters DM & LT were each carved into their individual chairs. 

"Now do it Lucius. Do it now!" Lord Voldemort hissed, as Hermione and Draco both began to kick and scream but much to their distress the restraints wouldn't budge and their cries faded into the wind. 

** 

Ministry of Magic Over-Taken

_Rita Skeeter_ - The Ministry of Magic has been over taken with the mysterious disappearance of current Minister of Magic, Conerlius Fudge. Fudge, was apparently in his home in Castlewood, when the swarm of Death Eaters attacked. The Ministry Officials have no further evidence of where Cornelius Fudge is, but will continue their search until he is found. Though this is not the only touble that brings to the Wizarding World. 

Two Hogwarts students are presumed dead, following their mysterious disappearance from the Hogsmeade annual trip. Hermione Granger, a bushy haired and brown eyed girl, and Draco Malfoy, a blond haired boy with icy grey eyes are presumed dead and now the search for the bodies continue. Though it came out of no where, Albus Dumbledore (headmaster of Hogwarts) believes that it is an act of You-Know-Who, though he used the vulgar name in public. 

Harry Potter put down the latest report by Rita Skeeter. "This isn't good, Ron." They were meeting in Hagrid's Hut with Hagrid, himself who had brought the latest Daily Prophet issue to them. 

"Teh two of them lost in teh woods?" Hagrid asked, as he petted his dog Fang. "Ah, they'll be fine. 'Mione will get out good enough and you'll see you're worrying over nothing." 

"I'm not sure that they'll be alright. Remember the attack on Hogwarts, Hagrid?" Hagrid nodded. "Hermione and Draco were Voldemort's right hands." Hagrid's face drained of color as Harry continued. "She tried to kill me, Hagrid. She'll do it again. They possed her last time and they're going to do it this time. Most doubly with double the strength as last time, possibly making her lost to us. Hey, Hagrid. Do you think you can write a pass to the Restricted Section of the Library? I have a hunch." 

** 

No sooner than five minutes, Harry and Ron were asking Madame Pince for the book - _Dangerous Wizards and Witches of Past Centuries_. Madame Pince had given them a look, but proceeded in getting the book and Harry and Ron sat down at a table in the far corner of the library. "Now we've got to find her name. Let's look for Lydinas." Harry skimmed the pages of the ancient book, and a crude looking picture of Lydinas Tesslton came to mind. 

The inscription on the page read: 

'Lydinas Tesslton (1500 - 1525) was the most horrifying Dark Figure known to mankind. In her early years she was an average witch until one day in her fifth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that she came upon her powers. As she began to grow in strength she caught the love of Draconis Malfoy, another fellow Hogwarts student from the opposite house of Slytherin as she was in Gryffindor. Slowly their powers devolped and on the eve of her birthday on January 1st, a vile tempest struck.One that would forever change wizarding history.' 

'Lydinas became brutal to all she knew and disappeared. Then she re-emerged as Lydinas Tesslton - earning her the admiration and support from loyal Dark Arts followers. Many did not want to endanger their families from the powers Lydinas contained and so many turned to her side from the White Side in fear that if they did not follow her they would be killed. In her reign as Dark Queen , Lydinas Tesslton killed five hundred and sixty-three men, women, and children. She permenantly injured close to one thousand muggles and people in the magical community.' 

'Though her reign came to an end when two myterious figures, rumored to be the heir of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff defeated Lydinas. They banished her from this planet, but without a doubt Lydinas screamed that she would be back - one way or another. No one yet knows whether she will be back-' 

"Harry! Look!" The words came to an abrupt halt as if someone who had been writing the book had suddenly changed their mind about the last paragraph. In deed the last paragraph had been changed. 

'Though this was almost four hundred seventy-five years ago, Lydinas Tesslton is back. Fear has struck once again and we fear this will be deadly.' 

The book ended, and the closed it silently. "It can't be. It just can't be." 

** 

**Author's Note:** Aha! The ending of _Harry Potter & The Perils of Hermione Granger_. I will now write Harry Potter & The Return of the Dark Family. This next part is promising to be darker and more action than romance, but there will be a romantic part to this. Please review for the next part because if I don't get any reviews I may change my mind about writing the next part. Lol. The thanks and credit for everyone is in the next chapter :)

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=357966



	12. Chapter Twelve

Since I haven't gotten around to thinking up the plot for the Dark Family series, I will continue Harry Potter & The Perils of Hermione Granger in hopes of finally ending the story some other way.. None of these characters are mine except Trinity and Poisidon, who will re-appear later in the story.   
  
**Harry Potter & The Perils of Hermione Granger**   
_Chapter Twelve : A Changing World_

Hermione Granger looked around her in the Gryffindor Girls Dormitory. Her face was flushed and her forehead was damp with sweat. "What a dream." Hermione muttered as she checked her watch to see what time it was. "Six-fifteen? I guess it's time to get up." She pushed back the maroon covers and pulled her feet out of bed. For a short night, that dream sure was strange. 

'Dueling Voldemort? Being evil? Kissing Draco Malfoy?' Hermione thought silently to herself. It was all ridiculous, just nagging thoughts that didn't want to go away. She nodded in agreement and spread some toothpaste on her toothbrush. As she brushed away the plaque, Hermione couldn't help but feel like the dream was a message. She spat out the toothpaste, rinsed her mouth out, and dressed for her first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

"Hey Hermione." Harry greeted her with a sweet kiss. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had been dating for at least three months since Hermioe broke up with Viktor Krum because of his busy Quidditch Schedule. The two had promised to remain friends, but as it turned out Viktor was far too busy to even have many friends. "How's my favorite girl?" 

"Oh sod off you two. Go get a room if you want to-" Ron was interrupted by a loud ahem from Hermione Granger. "Oh forget it. Let's get going. Fred and George were going to pull a prank on the Slytherins today and I can't wait to see what it is." 

Strangely, Hermione felt as if she was reliving someting. 'Deja Vu, possibly.' Hermione continued to ponder about the meaning of her dream, she didn't even notice where she was going. Abruptly the person in front of herself and Harry stopped, and she bumped into them. "Ooops. Sorry." Hermione apologized as she bent to collect her books that had fallen while she was in a daze. 

"Who you? Sorry about me? Pitiful." Draco Malfoy's arrogant voice filled Hermione's ears and her thoughts. She stumbled backwards in surprise. "If you don't mind, Granger. I'll be going now." Draco rushed away, apparently dazed by something as well, but obviously Hermione couldn't tell whatever about. 

"Bastard." Harry muttered under his breath as he held Hermione close protectively. "Can't Malfoy just talk like a normal person?" He asked half-humorously, half-seriously. 

"Harry, Malfoy isn't a normal person. He's a Malfoy, who are known for their tempers and unusual likeliness to be in the Death Eaters group. I'm positive that I saw his father in-" Hermione stopped. Reality and dreamland were mixing in together and Hermione couldn't bare it any longer. 

"That's true." Ron said glaring at Draco's retreating back. "Let's go sit down and have breakfast already. I'm starving!" 

They took their usual seats at the Gryffindor Table. Hermione felt the feeling that someone was watching her every move, every habit, and possibly - if allowed - every thought and feeling. Their breakfast consisted of eggs and bacon with one piece of lightly toasted bread. "I had an awful dream last night.." Hermione sighed, as she pushed a piece of scrambled egg around on her plate. 

"About what?" Harry asked before he bit into a piece of his toast with a loud crunch. 

"Erm, Voldemort. Being evil and the sort. It was awful." Hermione replied, as she finished successfully pushing around her bacon so her whole plate made an unhappy face. Ginny chuckled beside Hermione and patted her on the back. She didn't want to tell them about her little romance with Draco Malfoy, or they would flip. 

"Don't worry. It's all a dream." Ginny said in consolation. 

'Is it really, Ginny?' Hermione thought silently as she excused herself to the Girls Bathroom. She was going to have a chat with Moaning Myrtle. For some reason unknown, Myrtle was good on such topics as dream interpretation. 

** 

"Hi Myrtle." Hermione greeted dully. She knew she sounded sullen, but there wasn't much to say to a ghost in the girls bathroom. "I need your help." 

"So you disappear and then you come back asking for my help?" Myrtle sounded offended. Hermione couldn't blame her. It wasn't Myrtle's fault that she had come asking advice, but then again Myrtle probably couldn't remember Summer Vacation. 

"Myrtle, it was summer vacation." Hermione explained. "We all went home for the summer. You know back home to our families and-" Myrtle rolled her eyes, but was confused about one thing. 

"Well one boy didn't have summer vacation." 

"What are you talking about Myrtle? Everyone has Summer vacation." Hermione was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, half from exhaustion in thinking about her so-called dream and half from Myrtle's stupidity. 

"Well that Slytherin boy didn't." Myrtle said pointedly. 

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, 'Draco Malfoy? Not have Summer Vacation? That's absurd. I'm sure nothing would stand against him and his own summer vacation.' 

"The Malfoy kid. He stayed here over the Summer. Don't know why, but it seemed like a last resort so-" Hermione had already packed up her books and was heading out the door. Myrtle sighed as she watched Hermione leave the bathroom. "See... I told you I was boring." She said softly and she went back to crying away her worries. 

** 

Defense Against the Dark Arts was the first class of the day with the Hufflepuffs. Hermione took a seat next to Pavarti Patil. As usual Pavarti was a loud-mouth blurting out answers and questions at anypoint in the lesson, which made Professor Lupin make exasperated comments on taking some masking tape and taping her mouth closed. 

The feeling of Deja Vu came over Hermione yet again, and the bell rang signifying the end of the period . She had an extra free period before she moved to Potions with Professor Snape and the Slytherins. With a yearning for fresh air, Hermione left Hogwarts out to the Quidditch Pitch, where she noticed two objects protruding from the ground just under the oak tree on the far corner of the lake. Moving closer, curiosity increasing with each step, Hermione could make out that the two objects were tombstones. 

'Trinty Alexis Malfoy' and 'Poisidon Ulric Longbottom' were written into the stone of the stone graves. With a gasp, Hermione thought over the possiblity that the names were wrong. But Poisidon Ulric Longbottom was born in the year 1859, which would have made him one hundred forty-three years old at his time of death. Trinity Alexis Malfoy was born in 1863 which would have made her one hundred thirty-nine at her time of death. Troubled and exhausted, Hermione leaned against the base of the oak tree and fell into a deep deep sleep. 

** 

**Note:** Hey! Chapter Twelve is up and online! Anyway I'm going to continue this. The mystery has come alive, and what is up with it? Alright. Please review and I'll continue. Hopefully this will get at least one or two reviews :) 

D/H Shipper


	13. Chapter Thirteen

  
**Harry Potter & The Perils of Hermione Granger**   
_Chapter Thirteen : Truth Discovered_

"Hermione," someone was hunched over her. A bright light filled the room, and she looked around as the room suddenly came into focus. "Good you're up. You've been out for nearly three weeks. What happened out there?" Madame Pomfrey questioned as she dabbed the side of her forehead. A searing pain ripped through her head as the sponge came in contact with her wound. Yelping with pain, she touched the spot lightly. Tracing a small lightning scar, Hermione gasped as Madame Pomfrey nodded her head. "Yes, it appears you were attacked by the tree. It was a good thing that the Slytherins had Quidditch Practice, or you may not have been so fortunate. Draco Malfoy, of all people, was the one who brought you into the Hospital Wing for immediate car. In my best judgement, I would have thought Draco jynxed you - but I saw the level of Dark Magic and changed my mind immediately." 

Hermione's mind spun as she saw Draco Malfoy hanging out in the corner of the room. He gave her a faint smile and walked away silently ; his cologne drifting its way towards her. She smelled his faint smell of grass and was distracted from Madame Pomfrey for a moment. "Times have changed, Hermione. The Wizarding World is at war. Apparently, you-know-who was not banquished. So now times are tense. All known Dark Arts families have withdrawn their children from Hogwarts, except for Draco. I've spoken too much, try your best to sleep now." 

** 

Hermione was back in classes within the next day - appalled at all she had missed. Nearly all the Slytherins had withdrawn from Hogwarts, and the Christmas snow had already begun to fall. Days turned to weeks and soon the hogwarts children were going home to their parents ; shaking with the bitter cold, Hermione cuddled up in the library when she saw Draco Malfoy enter. 

"Well it looks like we're stuck together - the mudblood and the outcast," Draco muttered looking at her faintly. "No wait. I really shouldn't pick a fight now . Wouldn't want you to jynx me with bad luck. I've got enough as it is." 

"I ought to thank you for saving my life. Why must you be so cruel? Here I am minding my business and you barge in on me. Please for Gods' sake Draco, don't be a pain in the arse. What's up with you? You seem so .. dejected." 

"If you've got a father who's obsessed with getting back at the White Side for the destruction of his master, then you would understand. You're a target, Granger. The scar," Draco reached out and stroked it, "was a mark of death until whoever did it fell out of the tree. We heard a splash; by the time we got over, he was gone. So I'm guessing it was a Death Eater." His mere touch sent shivers up Hermione's spine. 

"Why'd you save me?" 

"There's need for heroic deeds in these times. Some of the other boys went out and enlisted in the Magical Military, the Aurors." 

"What about you? I mean, isn't your father a Death Eater?" 

"He is. That's why he left me here. I'm guessing they plan to kill off Dumbledore since he's the only one that you-know-who is afraid of. He'll take care of Potter and come to murder, torture, and slay mudbloods and those who oppose him. It's the beginning of a bloody battle," Draco said. 

"You're right. Actually, I haven't seen anyone in ages. Where is everyone?" 

"How should I know?" Draco asked, he leaned in - as if expecting something. Closer and closer. Til their lips briefly touched. Hermione , who was stunned, pulled away and cocked her head. "I don't know where that came from," Draco spluttered embarrassedly. 

"Well since we're already so embarrased. Did you ever have a dream that we were evil and took over the world? I mean.. not to seem so paranoid but maybe you had the dream too." Hermione shook her head. 

"Yeah. I did. Not too long ago." 

"Was that a long time ago? It's quite odd, but when I look at you, I feel like I did in the dream," Hermione confided. 'Why are you telling him this? He's probably looking at you that way because he thinks you're a lunatic!' 

"May I ask what you felt, or are we too meek to share?" Draco grinned and pushed his blond hair behind his ear. 

"Love," Hermione whispered - slightly nervous. After all, it was Draco Malfoy, Harry's mortal enemy and known Dark Arts follower. He leaned in again for another soft kiss. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck. Their kisses growing stronger with every gasp for air. Like something out of a dream, something that was terribly wrong , but yet so right. 

** 

Lucius Malfoy glared into the glass mirror in mixed feelings. His remembrance of true love when he had loved Yuri Chang, Cho Chang's mother - the beautiful Ravenclaw. Though his father had declined his thoughts and chose Narcissa for his wife. They'd grown to love each other ; even though it was not true love. His anger burned deeply. The sight of his son passionately kissing a mudblood. "Granger," he growled , gritting his teeth in agony. 

** 

"Is this real?" Hermione whispered. Her voice was barely audible, but she liked it better that way. No one would know. No one would care. "Just yesterday, you were ridiculing me for my heritage. I'm in love, Draco." 

"It's all the counts. Screw my father, I'm following my path. I don't know how it came to this. I loathed you one minute. Maybe our dream does make sense, like it did happen at some point in time." Hermione felt him feel her neck, where he found a golden locket with her initials engraved on it. HLG. "It's all that matters. Our love." 

As they kissed their good-byes, Hermione and Draco went their seperate ways - careful not to run into Filch . Little did they know, the hardest task of their relationship was just around the corner. 

** 

I've changed. This isn't going to be a lovely dovey ending like I planned it to be. Expect a more dark ending to this story , perhaps a little romantic angst. Time will tell. Please review for the next chapter, which will be coming regardless. At this point , I will probably try to end it at chapter seventeen, possibly writing an epilogue or something. See ya! 


End file.
